Arthur Christmas: Scrooged!
by disneylover3212008
Summary: Sequel to 2011 film. Arthur meets a girl one Christmas who claims to hate Christmas. Can he and his family show Molly Scrooge the true spirit and meaning of the season? And can he melt her heart in more ways than one?
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur Christmas: Scrooged**

Chapter 1: Christmas Lights

**Christmas 12:03 A.M. Chicago, Illinois United States of America**

Bryony sat in her chair on the upper deck of the EVIE sipping her hot chocolate. This was her one night out of the Gift-wrapping Battalion and she made a point to enjoy it. The huge red chair next to her was empty as per usual, since Santa always made a point of trying to deliver as many of the gifts as he could personally.

Well, Santa was better known to her and the rest as Arthur. In fact, most of the time she forgot to call him by his proper title- not that he minded. Arthur wanted none of the elves to think of him any differently than they did before he took the job. Everyone looked him differently though, because now they had all seen his heart. Arthur was Christmas Spirit embodied. He was-

"Bryony!" one of the elves from below barked over the speaker in the dashboard. She sighed and clicked the intercom button.

"What mess has he got himself wrapped up in this time?"

"We were lifting him out when he got himself strung in some Christmas lights over the street." That sure sounded like Arthur. She had forgotten one important detail- he was as clumsy as could be. She set her hot chocolate on the dashboard (which she technically wasn't supposed to do, but tosh) and rose out of her chair.

Ever since the first- Saint Nicholas- an elf was chosen to travel with Santa and provide him with any assistance he needed. Even though now there was an army all going at once Arthur still had to choose one to be his assistant- oh wait- he insisted it was called equal now. Of course he had chose Bryony after their adventure three years ago. So on Christmas Eve she got to fly with Arthur and essentially bail him out whenever he got in trouble- which happened at least once a year… at least.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute." She ran back to the elevator, swiftly descending to the drop-zone. He was lucky his brother back in Mission Control, Steve, had allowed time for this sort of thing to happen. She was clicked into a harness and vaulted out of the EVIE down into Chicago ready to help Arthur out yet again.

**Christmas 12:07 A.M. Streets of Chicago**

"_Silent night, holy-_"Molly flipped the radio off in annoyance. There had been far too much Christmas music playing for the past two months and she was officially sick of it. She was sick of the whole season in general. Though she never had been one for cheer around the holidays.

Her car cruised through the city and she couldn't help but note how quiet everything was for Chicago. No cars were on the streets, no one was outside, and it even somehow seemed darker than usual. But perhaps it was just the lack of sleep talking. Molly thought back over her week and realized her hours of sleep had been made up entirely of short naps. But she had to close out the case if she was getting that promotion come January. Being a partner at a law firm had been her only goal in life since she got herself straightened out and into college. So she was the girl who worked through Christmas Eve and into Christmas in her empty office to get the job done.

Molly suddenly noticed something peculiar about one of the rows of tacky lights hanging above the street and for some reason felt compelled to pull her car over. She stepped out- her heeled boots sinking into the snow as she clutched her purple coat tightly around her. At least she had her hat and earmuff on. It was freezing! She again looked at the lights and noticed what was odd- there was a person dangling from them.

"Hello," she shouted up. There was a squeak of alarm as the person realized she was there and tried to… hide himself? "I can see you, you know?"

"Just ignore me. Go about your evening," a very high and excited voice came from above.

"Listen, I've had a real long day and want to go home to sleep. But I'm not going to leave some guy in a string of lights. How'd you even get up there?"

"Someone will be coming along very shortly to handle the situation. Go home and have a Happy Christmas!" The sheer amount of joy in his voice left Molly considering driving off, but she held her ground.

"Let me call the police." She pulled out her ever present i-Phone.

"No!" Then came a snap and the lights were sent tumbling to the ground, Molly herself being crushed by the person in the process. As he rose to his feet she finally got a good look at him. He was a very tall gentleman in a red jacket with red pants and big black boots. He had a quite large nose and scruffy brown hair. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He pulled Molly to her feet and dusted the snow off her. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy. Well, now that you're down I'd best get going." She turned and started back for her car.

"What's your name?" She turned back to look at him as he smiled- exposing a gap in his teeth. "I'm Arthur."

"Molly Scrooge." And then he started giggling uncontrollably. "Ha ha, what is this elementary school all over again?"Molly, I bet Jacob Marley's coming for you tonight!' "Molly, how's Tiny Tim?' 'Oh, Molly that's the reason you hate Christmas!'" His laughter stopped abruptly.

"You… hate Christmas?" The level of hurt in his voice cut her for a moment, but then she shook it off. Why did she care? Why was she even here still talking to this guy? Obviously something was wrong with him if he was strung up there.

"Save me the speech. Good-night," she said in her clipped lawyer voice as she climbed into her car.

"Okay. I hope I see you again!"

"I doubt it," she huffed under her breath as she drove off back towards her apartment- realizing how cold and wet she was. Just chalk that experience up to why Christmas was such a horrible holiday.

**Christmas 12:11 A.M.**

Arthur let out a huge sigh the moment her car was out of sight. He believed he might have done it. She probably had no clue who he was. Steve would have been so mad at him if he blew it. Think of all the children he would have disappointed!

Still, Arthur couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl he had just met. She seemed to be a very unhappy person who didn't really have anyone to care about her. How else could she hate Christmas? But maybe he was reading too much into the situation… or her name. Molly Scrooge. That was a pretty funny one.

"Arthur- Santa are you okay?" Bryony called as she dropped down behind him. She took in the lights. "I'd better get those fixed and then we need to get moving. We still have a long night ahead of us." She quickly leaped into action and re-secured the lights before handing Arthur his hat. "It looks like this was still caught on them."

"Thank you so much. I'd be lost without you Bryony." He placed the hat on his head. He didn't look much like a Santa yet. In fact, his attempt at growing a beard had failed so far. But hopefully someday he'd look the part. "And you can still call me Arthur."

"Right. Now come along. We have to get you up." Arthur nodded but noticed something on the ground in the snow. He picked up a crushed phone and realized Molly must have dropped it when he fell on her. This was his fault. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." He pocketed the phone and smiled. He'd just have to replace it and bring her a new one. It was only the right thing to do. It seemed like this was very important to her- almost like Steve. He ran over to Bryony and grabbed the rope as the two were lifted back into the EVIE. As they flew above Chicago he noticed a very lonely car driving along the street. How could someone hate Christmas- the happiest time of the year? Maybe she had a letter buried away in the archives he could look up.

Arthur didn't know why but he was finding himself to very curious about this girl who went by the name of Molly Scrooge- which was still a pretty funny name in his opinion.


	2. Family

Chapter 2: Family

**Christmas 5:30 A.M. North Pole**

Arthur stood in front of the podium as the entire population of elves stood cheering and clapping. Bryony was on his right with a very calm Steve and his parents and Grandsanta were smiling proudly on his left. He had successfully completed his third year as Santa and not a child had been left behind- he had checked and double-checked. Everything seemed happier and merrier down in the North Pole- especially his family. They had even beaten him at their traditional after-dinner board game- Steve singing all of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer backwards!

Afterwards he managed to catch up to his brother as he left to turn in for the night. "Steve! Steve!"

"Shut the door Arthur." He was always forgetting that! He closed the door and skidded next to his brother. "You did a superb job tonight. Dad's beyond proud of you… and I am too." Steve placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and Arthur smiled.

"I couldn't have done it without you though. You were just as good if not even better. You'll always make a good candle." His face fell. "But I wanted to apologize for the incident in Chicago-"

"Arthur, don't worry about it. Remember, we accounted for this sort of thing. It can't be helped sometimes. Even Dad got into mishaps sometimes."

"I know. I'm just trying to be the best Santa the kids can have."

"Well, you've taught one thing. That isn't in getting through the night perfectly. It's in making sure all the Gwen's receive their bikes."

"You remembered her name!"

"Of course I did. Now I best start prep for next year. I'm sure you'll do even better- especially with Bryony. She's probably the best Elf Assistant a Santa's had."

"Trust me, I know." Steve began to walk towards his room when Arthur remembered his other reason for going after his brother. "Steve! I put your Christmas present in your room! You're going to love it!"

"I'm sure I will. Thank you Arthur." And with that his brother vanished around the corner. Arthur decided it would probably be best to rest a little and then set about getting Molly the present he owed her. Maybe he could cheer her up a little.

"I don't think I've ever seen him happier." Arthur smiled as his mom materialized next to him. "Or your father for that matter. He wrapped my Christmas present himself this year- online gift-wrapping course. Today's the seventy-fifth anniversary of the day we met, you know."

"That's right. He fell out of the sleigh one year just a few before he took over from Grandsanta."

"He fell right into my back-yard. I lived with my parents and we were hosting our usual extravagant Christmas celebration. I was always in love with Christmas. Well, I look out the window and see this man in the snow. I went to run out to him, but then I saw it. The sleigh came back for him as I silently watched from my window. I ran down as he climbed back in and looked at me. That was all it took. I knew I was going to marry Santa. At noon that Christmas Day the sleigh returned and he was alone. He asked me to come with him to the North Pole. My parents gave their blessing and I never looked back."

"Why'd you go Mom? You gave up everything to follow a man who might be Santa to what might be the North Pole."

"I can't really explain it to you Arthur. Some part of me just knew. You'll know one day when fate lands you in the back-yard of some special girl. Then I can finally get some grand-children." Arthur felt himself blush as his mother laughed.

"How do I know I'll find her?"

"You will. Destiny has a way picking the moments. She's out in the world right now- full of as much Christmas spirit and cheer and love as you are."

**Christmas 6:30 A.M. Chicago Apartment**

Molly had officially decided sleep was far too over-rated. She had managed to catch up on a few hours before deciding it was much more important to finish up her work. She had been on her third cup of coffee for the day when there was a knocking at her door.

It was her neighbors from across the hall. They always invited her to come to their huge family dinner- well aware she spent the holiday locked up in her apartment with client folders and testimonies. She always politely refused but there was no guaranteeing her mood today so she thought better than to risk it. Instead she let them leave thinking she may finally have found someone to be with for Christmas.

Not that she had anyone. She hadn't even considered contacting her brother for a good amount of years and didn't even want to consider the complicated mess that was her parents. She tried to keep herself distant from her colleagues and had no activities outside of work that could earn her friends. All she had and all she needed was her work.

She ran her hands through her long, curly red hair in frustration and prepared her forth cup. She felt her mind again drift to the stranger on the lights. How had he gotten up there in the first place? Why was he up there? Why was she still thinking about him? He was probably a petty thief trying to break in. She should've called the police.

Her phone! She realized in that moment she had dropped it in the snow when the idiot had fallen on top of her. That phone had everything on it. She quickly threw on her clothes and drove out to the place.

She couldn't help but be confused as she exited. It was like the whole thing had never happened- no prints, the lights were strung as they were before, and her phone was nowhere in sight. What was going on?

**Christmas 3:40 P.M. Mail Room, North Pole**

Arthur dug his way through the folders upon folders in the enormous file drawer opened in front of him. After a long rest he had set about asking an elf for a new model of the phone he had broken. Now he had to find her. The letters were stored for years until new room had to be made so there was only a small chance she was still in here.

Scrooge, Molly! Luck was on his side! He pulled out a thin folder and smiled at the photo of a child paper-clipped to the front. She was adorable when she was little. He opened the folder to find a single letter. That was odd. Usually a child logged at least seven before they grew too old to write. He felt bad invading her personal life but couldn't stop himself from reading the lone letter.

_Dear Santa,_

_It has been a pretty tough year for Michael and me. He insists it's pointless to write to you since you're not real but I know he has to be wrong. I also know only you can help me with my Christmas wish this year. _

_They took Mommy and Daddy away from us and put us with Aunt Molly. She doesn't like us and smells funny. Michael says we can't go home though because of what happened. But I know you can get us home. You can do anything. I believe in you Santa._

_Molly Scrooge_

_P.S. If I get a second wish, change my last name. I get picked on a lot for it._

A wish Santa could never grant. Arthur had handled a few of these back in his mail room days and had tried to explain the situation with the most delicate care imaginable. He wondered if Molly was treated the same way. He thought he couldn't feel sadder for her but now his heart went out for her even more. Was this the point she began to hate Christmas?

Arthur looked up her current address and scribbled it down. Not only was he determined to make up for the phone, but now he was going to see if he could bring a little cheer back into her Christmas Day. Everyone deserved feel like people cared about them on Christmas- especially Santa.


	3. A Visit

Chapter 3: A Visit

**Christmas 6:00 P.M. North Pole**

"Arthur, I think we're breaking at least seven different codes by doing this," Bryony whispered under her breath as they crept through the basement of the North Pole. "It's not like last time. It's daylight, it's a city, and she's not even a child."

"I owe it to her. I did crash land on top of her and ruin her Christmas."

"But from what you told me she already hates Christmas. This isn't going to change that. It's only going to blow our cover and Steve is not going to be very happy with us." They finally reached a door that led to the very back of the EVIE.

"If he built it he probably believed we'd use it at some point." In the cargo of the EVIE Steve had built and housed the Spirit- an exact replica of the old sleigh Arthur and Grandsanta had crashed with a few technical updates. "Now go get the reindeer, please. If we hurry we can make it back before anyone knows we're gone."

"I have a feeling with you it won't be that simple," Bryony smiled and the two laughed. She then looked at him for a long moment before nodding and taking off to fetch a few of the reindeer. She may not have completely understood his motives, but Bryony knew his heart was always in the right place. It couldn't do any real harm, could it?

**Christmas 6:23 P.M. Lucky Joe's Sports Bar**

Molly considered herself lucky that she found an open bar- but then again theoretically it shouldn't have been hard in as big of a city as Chicago. She convinced herself to have a few drinks to take the edge off of her buzzing mind. The case seemed to be at a grinding halt that frustrated her beyond belief. So, now she felt a completely different buzz. Apparently so much so the bartender cut her off and urged her to find a ride home because she wasn't getting her keys back anytime soon.

So Molly stumbled out into the snow and remembered she had no phone and more importantly nobody to call. Everyone was probably off with their shams of a family trying to act like they could all stand being with one another for a meal. Wow, she was bitter when she was drunk. Like even more bitter than usual.

She wasn't exactly sure how far it was before she fell into the snow. "Molly?" a voice registered in her head. She slowly turned to see one of the guys from her office helping her to her feet. "What- are you okay?" What was his name again? Sam? Stuart? "I'd better get you home." He practically started dragging her the other way.

"Wait, how do you know where I live?"

"I'm in human resources. It's my job." She was pretty sure it wasn't, but hey she was drunk. He had to guide her like a sheepdog down the sidewalk until they reached the building- at least it looked like her building. "You'd better give me your key and I'll take you inside and put you to bed." Now, in retrospect, that should have been a huge red flag. Like the size of Canada big. But of course she handed him the keys. Luckily, that's when someone spotted them from the alcove and stepped out into the light. It was him. And her entire day came screeching back.

**7:28 P.M. Streets of Chicago**

She hadn't been home when Arthur rang her so he had decided to wait for her to come home. It seemed polite. So Bryony was around the back trying to keep the reindeer under control and out of sight. She hadn't been so keen on the idea. "I could just go in through her window and leave it for her. No sense in waiting around." But Arthur wanted to do it in person- see her again. He hadn't exactly been able to explain why though. That was the odd part.

She came a while later with a guy and handed him some keys. She almost seemed like Grandsanta the year he decided to see how much eggnog he could chug in one sitting. When she saw him though it was like a sudden jolt echoed through her and in that moment he saw the girl he had landed on. She reclaimed her keys and the guy left giving Arthur an odd look. "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be up on the roof or something?"

"I actually came to give you this," he smiled, holding a Bryony wrapped box out in front of him. "Merry Christmas!" She merely glared at him.

"Why would I- I don't know you!" she shouted, blowing past him and opening the door. He quickly followed after her until she reached a door and whirled around on him. "I will call the police!"

"Please, it's to make up for the phone I broke this morning. Just… please… everyone deserves to be happy on Christmas." She finally snatched the box and opened it, tossing the wrapping aside without a glance at the bow. She observed the phone a moment before looking at him again quizzically.

"Who are you? "

"I'm Arthur, remember," he said genuinely. He knew well enough that he couldn't just divulge everything to this girl. She was about to say something when her face contorted. Molly threw open her door and ran inside, Arthur following as she got sick in the sink. When she was finished she threw off her coat and hat, her red hair falling around her face. "Your hair used to be black?"

"Excuse me?"

"When you were little, your hair was black," he commented remembering the picture on the file. "I don't know why you changed it. It looked really nice." Why couldn't he get himself to stop talking? Her look was telling him this wasn't his place to step into- he'd seen it so many times before at the North Pole. "I should get home. I hope you enjoy your present." He walked towards the open door when she collapsed behind the counter.

He was beside her in an instant trying to shake her awake. She wasn't moving. Arthur clumsily dragged her towards the bedroom and pulled her up one her bed making sure to tuck her in. She probably just needed some sleep. Maybe she was sick? He couldn't just leave her then.

He opened the window and Bryony swiftly ascended. She hated the idea. So he decided to do what he had to do- get it cleared it by his brother. He pulled out his HOHO and promptly dialed Steve.

"Arthur, where are you? Why in your right mind did you take the SPIRIT and-"

"Steve, it's okay."

"You can't just vanish on Christmas. One minute Mom says you're talking to her and then-"

"Steve! I had to deliver a personal present to a friend I met in Chicago. She helped me get out of the lights."

"You were seen?"

"She has no clue. But I broke her phone and came to replace it. But now she's sick so I'm staying the night. She's got no one Steve. And I'm not alone. Bryony's here!" He could hear his brother sigh. He understood Arthur more than anyone- maybe not agreed with him- but he always understood where he was coming from. And it was usually an unselfish place.

"Keep me updated. Don't tell her anything!"

"Thank you Steve! Good night!"

"Good night Arthur. And thank you for the present. I love it."

"Ah, it was nothing." He hung up and noted Bryony was already backing out the window. At least she was here. He knew that was a major factor in convincing his brother he wouldn't get into trouble.

He peeked into her room and saw Molly sleeping peacefully. He pulled the letter out of his coat pocket. He almost couldn't find the girl who had written this letter so many years ago. There wasn't a decoration in her house, only the bare necessities and papers everywhere. It barely looked lived in.

So Arthur perched himself on the couch and for the first time in a real long time Molly Scrooge wasn't alone on Christmas.


	4. Coffee

Chapter 4: Coffee

**December 26****th**** 11:51 A.M. Chicago Apartment**

The first thing that hit her was the headache. Dear God! It was like someone just decided to take an axe to her skull a couple dozen times. She slowly sat up in her bed and realized the second thing. She was fully dressed- high heels and everything. Third was a horrible taste that was in her mouth. She managed to catch her reflection in the mirror across the room and saw her eyes were red and her hair looked tangled and stuck out at odd angles. Her clothes were wrinkled and… she couldn't remember anything. Where last night should be in her memory there was just a huge blank space. And it hurt her head to even think about it.

CLANG! She was on her feet in an instant, teetering a moment on her heels. She could clearly hear footsteps coming from the kitchen. Someone was definitely in her apartment. According to her non-recollection no one should be. She quickly grabbed an empty flowerpot off her dresser (she never had time or effort to actually put flowers in). CLANG! Whoever they were, they were very poor thieves. Molly cracked the door open a bit and looked to see a figure going through pans in the kitchen. She crept across the floor on her tip-toes until she was right behind him.

BAM! The vase shattered as she brought it down on his head with all her might. The man fell to the floor sending flour all over her kitchen floor. She saw a phone in a box on the counter by her hat and coat and quickly snatched it. "Hello, I'm in my apartment and-"She smelled something burning. There were eggs on her stove. He has been… cooking? He broke into her apartment to cook?

The man groaned and turned so that she could get a better look at him. "You!" It was the person from the lights… Arnold?

"That really hurt. I'm sorry if I scared you, but you were sick last night. I was just making you breakfast. It looks like you're feeling better though." He looked completely sincere. He was completely sincere. She just knew he wasn't the type to lie- something about him just seemed… sincere and genuine. She hung up the phone and placed it on the counter. It wasn't her phone- it looked brand new and much fancier than her old model. "Do you like your present?" Oh that's right. It was the day after Christmas. Well, that explained the hangover.

"I need caffeine," she muttered. She felt his eyes on her as she walked back towards the bedroom. "Give me twenty minutes."

"You want me to come with?"

"Why not? I'll even treat." She'd never know why she gave that answer to the complete stranger in her kitchen, but she was glad she did. "You don't seem like a serial killer."

**12:43 P.M. Brookside Coffee Shop**

Arthur sat enjoying his hot chocolate (with peppermint!) while Molly sat across from him drinking her fourth cup, head in her hands. He could understand since he had a bit of a headache too at the moment. It was his fault for scaring her though so he'd made sure he cleaned up the vase while she was getting ready. It only seemed polite after all.

"So… who the hell are you?" she asked after what had been a long silence. "So far I've met you in some lights, in front of my apartment, and in my kitchen. It's almost a little creepy when I reflect on it." Oh, this wasn't good. He remembered Steve's one warning and though he hated it Arthur knew he would have to lie.

"I asked around where you live. I felt real bad about the phone and knew I had to replace it." It was mostly true. He could tell she wasn't buying it though.

"So you had nothing better to do on Christmas, a holiday you seem to really like-"

"It's my absolute favorite! There's no better time of the year where I come from!"

"Right. So you had nothing better to do than buy a phone by finding a shop that was open and then track down and deliver it to a complete stranger. Yeah, I'm buying what you're selling."

"I'm not selling-"

"It was a metaphor!" she snapped. She seemed to be in a very angry mood today- maybe she was still a little sick. "You weren't with your family?"

"Oh, I was most of the day. We celebrate really early and then… enjoy the rest of our day. My family is very… big on celebrating Christmas. One could say it's the busiest day of our year."

"Where are you from?"

"A little north of here," he said quickly, proud at how well he was doing. "It wasn't that long of a ride at all. It was no trouble. And then I saw you were sick, so-"

"I got it. I got it. You must be a regular goody-two-shoes. You have a drunken girl on your hands who lets you into her apartment and you just tuck her in and hang out on the couch? No one I know from here would do that."

"What was I supposed to do? No one should be alone on Christmas."

"I swear if you mention that holiday one more time I might just stab you with a bendy straw from over there. It's over. It's past. Take down the decorations and move on. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just… I feel bad for you. You don't see the magic."

"I don't see why it's so magical. What makes it that way?" she rose. "I stopped believing a long time ago." She threw her cup out and started out the door- Arthur rushing to follow her. "Now if you excuse me I have a case to work on."

"You're a lawyer right?"

"Indeed I am- well on my way to becoming partner next month."

"Congratulations!"

"What do you do?" He ground to a halt and she looked back. Oh no. What should he say? What should he say? What would Steve say?

"I… work in the family business. It's a factory and delivery service… we're pretty popular."

"What's it called?"

"Well… it's… you see… I-I look at the time," he stumbled gesturing to a clock above them. "I actually have to get back. Let's get you home and then I can go." She was staring at him. This wasn't good. Had she figured it out?

"I can walk home on my own," she mustered after a long pause, holding her head. She probably wasn't thinking about it too much since her head hurt.

"I left my vehicle that way though." They walked for a bit in uncomfortable silence. "So who was that friend of yours you were with last night?" he asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Considering my state last night he was probably just some guy who did know what to do with a girl whose apartment he did manage to get into. You must have scared him off."

"No, you seemed to do that yourself." She shot him a glare and he couldn't help but laugh. "You really do pull off a Scrooge look sometimes."

"Well, it's probably for the best he left. I'm sure I didn't know him though." They reached her apartment and she ascended the steps. "I don't have any friends." What?

"You don't have any friends?" Arthur asked in disbelief. She was even lonelier than he could have imagined. This just wouldn't do. This wouldn't do at all. She merely shrugged and started in the door. "I'm your friend!" he shouted after her. She stopped and he smiled.

"You don't want to be my friend." Arthur knew that couldn't possibly be true. He'd have to prove her wrong and try to bring some magic back into her life. It was his job to make everyone happy after all. He shook his head.

"I'll come back and visit sometime," he promised. It'd be hard to sneak away again, but the entire North Pole took January off so there had to be a few opportunities he could visit.

"We'll see about that Arthur." With that she was gone. He made sure she was out of sight before going around to the alley where Bryony was asleep in the sleigh. He climbed in and took off carefully a huge smile plastered on his face. For some reason, when she said his name it made him feel like… like something he couldn't describe. He only hoped he could be a good friend to her and help her believe again- just like her letter said.


	5. IceSkating

Chapter 5: Friends

**January 7****th****, 3:53 P.M. Chicago Law Firm**

Molly took a deep breath as she placed the folder on her boss' desk. This was it- the moment that would make or break her. She had gone over it hundreds of times and could practically recite it from memory. But everything she could do had been done and now she just had to let her boss review it and see how everything worked out. As she slumped into her office chair she couldn't help but feel powerless and there was no feeling she hated more.

Technically, she was free to go home but Molly had every intention of waiting until her boss got back to her. She'd wait days if she had to. There was plenty of work to be done since she was behind thanks to that case. Pulling a file out of her briefcase she heard knocking on the door to her office. Her boss? She fixed her hair and adjusted her posture. "Come in sir."

It wasn't her boss. Arthur peeked his head in and smiled at her. "Well, someone's trying to seem impressive," he joked, walking in and placing a tray of cookies on her desk.

"Another one? January must not be very busy in your factory." This was Arthur's eighth visit or so since the day after Christmas. He was very true to his word so she definitely had the feeling he wasn't from Chicago. A lot of things were a question mark about him, and though he was no master of deflection he did somehow avoid the questions very time.

So the question always hovered over her of how she could let this guy who just seemed to know where her office was and spouted about nothing more than holiday cheer after the holidays become part of her life. She would never admit it but maybe some part of her enjoyed having him around. He would just talk with her or sometimes even just stop by with some cookies and leave if he could see she was busy. He never pushed, he never made her uncomfortable, and he never minded that she practically kept him a state secret to everyone. Who knew what they would say about the guy who was in her apartment one morning? The judgment would be awful!

"No, I have January off. And I baked them myself. Did you drop the case off?"

"Yes, and now I am going to sit here, try to avoid those cookies, and work until I get the news." He frowned. "What? I just don't want to get fat."

"You work far too much. Come on. We're going ice-skating," he commented. Molly felt herself laugh. "I'm afraid I'm not taking no for an answer." He grabbed her wrist- this surprised her since they usually had a hands-off policy- and started pulling her towards the door. "You deserve to do something fun!"

"This isn't going to be fun!" she retorted, desperately trying to drag her feet. They reached the front of the office he placed her hat on her head and started leading her down the street. Okay, she was lying before. She hated Arthur in his life with the endless joy and the present circumstances had nothing to do with her opinion!

**January 7****th****, 4:24 P.M. Ice Arena**

Arthur offered to help her onto the ice, but naturally she refused. It was weird- she acted like a complete Grinch most of the time but at some moments he could swear he saw a tiny bit of someone completely different peek through. This, however, was not one of those times. He knew the decision to go ice-skating wouldn't be met with much enthusiasm, but she was being ridiculous. Probably as ridiculous as he was for his constant visits to some girl in Chicago. Not that it was a problem at the moment. Everyone was simply relaxing and enjoying their month off before getting back into production. Things would get tricky later. But for now he just enjoyed trying to peel away the many layers of Grinch wrapping paper that surrounded Molly Scrooge.

She tentatively skated onto the ice- ignoring his attempts to help her. Even though she seemed opposed to the idea she had put on the skates herself. Part of her wanted to be here. She grasped the railing for dear life as she teetered and that caused her to send him a glare when he laughed.

He skated around the rink a few times and she was always where he left her. "Come on!" he shouted, turning around and facing her as he passed. That was a bad idea. He promptly lost his balance and was sent teetering to the ground. As he laid face-down on the ice, sprawled out like the klutz he was, he heard the greatest sound he'd probably ever heard. He picked his head up to see Molly. She… she was laughing. She was on her knees laughing so hard she had tears coming down her face. He couldn't help but laugh as well at how funny she seemed to find the situation.

Just like that, another layer of wrapping paper was thrown in the trash and Arthur was liking what was underneath so far.

**January 8****th**** 4:44 P.M. North Pole**

Bryony knew she deserved a raise as Steve approached her. Arthur had taken the SPIRIT yet again to visit that girl in Chicago he seemed determined to crack. Bryony was convinced the girl was so messed up and mean-spirited not even the Nutcracker himself could. But of course that never stopped Arthur from trying, she knew that.

She had gone with him for the first four trips, but when they got back that time Steve had questioned their disappearance. Bryony had managed to cover but since then she had stayed behind to make sure everything went un-noticed by the Christmas family.

"He's out playing some reindeer games, sir." Steve merely nodded and started back in the other direction. It was easy to come up with excuses now but soon she would be back in the Gift-wrap Battalion and Arthur would have actual things he had to accomplish. She hoped he gave up on the human before they really dug themselves in deep.

**January 8****th****, 6:10 P.M. Chicago Apartment**

Molly was simply mortified. It had taken a good five minutes before she stopped laughing so hard her sides hurt, ten before she could close her mouth, and thirty before the giggling stopped. It wasn't even all that funny. She blamed the stress. She'd finally cracked. Deep down though she seemed to realize how much she had needed that laugh and it had been so long since she had a good laugh that it caused that grotesque reaction.

He hadn't said anything though- he'd just laughed right with her. She could tell he didn't judge her for laughing at his expense. He seemed to find it just as funny as she had. He sat now on her couch with an ice pack on his black-and-blue knee as she made herself a coffee and him his usual hot chocolate. He had tried the coffee out only to spit it out into her face. That one she hadn't found funny at all, but boy did he.

As she set the cups down her phone started blaring "Last Christmas". It was the built-in ringtone and she had every intention of changing it when she got the first opportunity. She glanced at the screen: her boss. She felt her eyes go to Arthur and he just gave simple nod. Why was she being such a baby? She answered it.

The conversation was a blur. She couldn't even recall the answers she gave or the wording she used. But as she hung up a triumphant smile crossed her face. "I made partner! I did it!" Arthur was on his feet with a loud whoop and she hugged him.

A few moments into it she realized what exactly she was doing. She pulled away like she'd been burned and cleared her throat. But the damage was done- she could see it on his dopey face. Arthur knew she wasn't an Ice Queen- she could laugh and gave hugs! She'd be kicking herself for this one for a while. He'd probably chalk it up to brining Christmas spirit into her life. But even after he left she couldn't help but think that before he came into her life she hadn't hugged anybody since she was a kid. Maybe… no… it had been a small weakness. Arthur was NOT changing her. She refused to believe it, even though part of her refused to let go of the idea that it may be true.


	6. Significant Others

Chapter 6: Significant Others

**February 7****th****, 10:32 A.M. Chicago Law Firm**

Molly's new office door opened and her head shot up. Stuart walked in and she felt her heart drop a little. He gave her a smile and a wave that she returned before going back to the file in front of her. Stuart worked in Human Resources and had taken to pestering her since she had received her promotion. He would just stop in with flowers and it was really starting to grow annoying.

"Listen, Molly I was wondering if-"

"No."

"But-"

She lifted her head and met his eyes. "No. I'm not interested." He merely nodded and started for the door.

"There's not another guy is there?"

"Absolutely not," she answered and he left without another word. She scribbled notes for a minute before her eyes fell to the tray of empty cookies next to her desk. He had brought them the day she got her new office- seventeen days ago. He hadn't been by since. Not that Molly had noticed of course. She had been very busy now that she had become partner.

She almost regretted having no information about him- no number, no address, no clue what factory he worked at. What if something happened? Again she had to remind herself that she didn't care. She was better off without his annoying self in her office talking about Christmas. Now was the time to focus on work.

That didn't stop her head from shooting up when the door opened or her face from falling when it was only one of her fellow partners.

**February 7****th****, 10:32 A.M. North Pole**

Arthur had missed visiting Molly, honestly and truly he did. But he knew there wasn't a moment to slip away in the beginning of the new season. In one day he had wrapping paper approval meetings, chronicling the naughty and nice list, reindeer games, visiting the elves to keep their spirits up and promote a lucky few, and the letters were starting to pile up for him to read and respond too. He promised himself the moment he got a free moment he would be on the SPIRIT and in Chicago. He was sure she didn't care however. He was sure he had un-wrapped the present when she hugged him, but if anything she had added more paper around her since then. He had to face it, she didn't want him around. That wasn't going to stop him from trying to make her happy though. As soon as he got a free moment- not a second later.

**March 9****th****, 10:51 P.M. Chicago Law Firm**

Molly'sphone went off and she rushed to it, seeing it was a number she didn't recognize. "Arthur?" she asked, picking it up.

"No, this is Stuart. I-"she hung up. How did he even get her number? Sure he was Human Resources, but that didn't mean he could use his job to stalk her. She slammed her phone on the counter before realizing how angry she was getting over something so completely stupid. It wasn't rational at all. Then again neither was vanishing off the face of the earth for a month and nineteen days- oh my god. If she was in therapy this would probably have been labeled a break-through into why she had been so pissed at the world lately.

He had completely vanished. There was no note, no call- he could being lying in a ditch dead for all she knew. Not that she- you know what, screw that! Let's face the facts: she had cared and seen him as the only friend she had. She maybe even had come to depend on him and trust him to the point that she felt comfortable enough to let her guard down. She almost had started to believe he was different than everyone else in her life and wouldn't hurt her. Well, she certainly had a steep learning curve. So now she was angry- angry at him for becoming her friend only to dump her and herself for allowing him to that leaving an imprint on her feelings.

Arthur Christmas had gotten under her skin. She hated him for it. She hated herself for it. Why hadn't she learned her lesson by now- letting people in only hurts her? She had been starting to believe maybe just a tiny bit, but now she had accepted the truth. She was better off alone.

But she didn't want to be anymore.

**March 10****th**** 9:16 A.M. North Pole**

Today was the day. Arthur had gotten all of today's items done yesterday and should be free and clear to visit Molly. Bryony knew what to do in case someone came asking for him and he had a plate of fresh gingerbread men in his hand. He felt really bad at taking this long. She was probably worried sick about him. Or maybe she had forgotten about him and moved on with her new job of being partner. She had said it would mean more work- something Arthur wasn't too fond of. Molly Scrooge did more than enough work.

"Arthur!" He froze in his spot and turned to see his mother coming out of the kitchen. "Remember to close the door! Where are you off to with those cookies?"

"I'm… a gift for Bryony and the Gift Wrap Battalion." His mother smiled.

"Oh Arthur, the elves haven't been happier since you took the job. I mean you know every one of them by name, ask about their families… you're doing an excellent job."

"Thanks Mom. Now I'd-"

"But I couldn't help but notice you've been a bit… down since we went back into production." That was his mom- she caught everything. "I think I know what this is about so I have something I want to show you. Come on, we pass the Gift Wrapping Battalion on the way."

Bryony loved the cookies and instantly caught on- Arthur saw her hide them under her workbench after they left. His mom led him into the record room and handed him a huge folder. "I think you've been lonely Arthur. So I did some digging and I think I might have found the perfect girl." His head shot up and a blush rose.

"M-Mom, I… well… I couldn't-"

"Just take a look." He looked at the folder to see the name Abby Festivus accompanied by a blonde girl with bright blue eyes smiling. He opened it to see she had sent a letter to Santa Claus every year since she was three- and she was now as old as he was. She had sent pictures of her decorated dorm and apartment, the Christmas sweaters she knitted, and even of her dog dressed as a reindeer. "She has just as much cheer and spirit as you do." Arthur had to admit he was impressed, but for some reason he couldn't put his finger on something seemed really off. He could see her as Mrs. Claus in an instant, but he couldn't picture her as _his_ Mrs. Claus. "So, she lives in Alaska- already acclimated to cold weather! Consider maybe dropping by when you travel this Christmas. I think she could make you very happy. Can you promise your mother you'll at least think about it?"

Arthur looked at his mom's smile and smiled back. "Of course I'll think about it Mom. Anything for you." He gave her a tight hug before she left. He placed the folder next to another one and smiled as he recognized Molly on the cover. Her letter was still in his coat pocket. He should probably put it back when he got a moment.

Just then Steve poked his head in to say there was a crisis with the Naughty and Nice List. Another day went by where Arthur couldn't visit the Scrooge of Chicago- but today he realized what his mom had. He felt lonely without her.

**March 17****th**** 7:39 P.M. Chicago Law Firm**

Molly packed her briefcase and sighed at the empty plate that still sat on her desk. She had been waiting, hoping all this time when it was probably as official as it could be: Arthur had deserted her. In a moment of pent-up frustration she shattered the plate against the wall. The janitor was probably going to hate her in the morning.

"Molly!" Stuart caught up to her as she exited. He never gave up, did he? "Molly-"

"I'm not interested. How many times-"

"As many as it takes until you say yes." She turned and glared at him. "I'm not going to give up on you. I'm sad and lonely and I get the feeling you're the exact same way. I'm not saying it has to be serious but I just… I need someone." She looked at him a long moment, her mind a whirl of motion. Then Molly Scrooge stepped forward and kissed Stuart from Human Resources until they both came up gasping for air.

"Let's go. I don't want to be alone either." She took his hand and led her to her car. She was better off alone. But now she didn't want to be.


	7. Letters to Santa

Chapter 7: Letters to Santa

**April 28****th**** 3:49 P.M. North Pole**

Steve could tell something was off with Arthur. Usually he lived and breathed for his duties during the year- giving every activity all the cheer and happiness he possessed. That hadn't really changed but Steve could look at him and just tell something was bothering him. And despite what their mother persisted about solving the problem, Steve just felt it was something else. Arthur had no interest in this Abby Festivus even though his parents pushed and prodded him relentlessly.

So Steve dropped by Arthur's old office in the mail room where he was busy scribbling out a reply. He had insisted on answering as many letters as he could himself. That was Arthur though. He tapped him on the shoulder and watched as his brother whirled around surprised, sending letters flying all over the floor. "You left the door open so I just walked-"

"No, no it's fine. You just scared me. What are you doing here Steve?" Steve helped him pick up the scattered letters and looked at his brother for a long moment.

"I was hoping you could tell me the real reason you haven't been your usual self recently." Arthur just looked at him and Steve sighed. His brother always had this tendency to put everyone on planet earth before himself and push his stuff to the wayside so as not to bother anyone. "It's funny, actually, I was running some diagnostics on the SPIRIT and she's accumulated quite a few miles for one trip to Chicago." Arthur went white. "And I really didn't see an awful lot of you in January. And come to think of it a lot of cookies you baked just… went missing. I can put it all together Arthur."

"Molly needed a friend. She has no one Steve- no family or friends. All she does is work and I… I was just trying to be there for her and make her happy again. She deserves to be happy. And I know I was jeopardizing everything by going, but I couldn't just leave her after I'd met her. She needed me." So there it was. Steve could see it clear as day even though he was pretty sure his brother still thought he was extending only friendship. "I haven't visited her since January and I'm worried she thinks I abandoned her which I sort of did."

Now Steve looked at his brother and knew there was two ways he could steer this conversation. He could do what he should and tell Arthur to let her go and not break the rules anymore, risking everything and everyone. Or he could indulge him. The answer seemed obvious. But weighing on his mind was how much he had failed Arthur in the past from mocking who he was and simply not believing in him. He had been so caught up in his ego he hadn't believed in his own brother who was probably Steve's greatest inspiration now. And he knew Arthur had received that from everybody in the North Pole, but he didn't judge them or hold a grudge at all. That was just Arthur. Steve knew in that moment he just had to believe and do what was best for Arthur instead of what he himself wanted.

"Then I'll re-schedule things so you have tonight off. We can't possibly have her thinking that, especially when I know quite the opposite is true." Arthur looked at him very puzzled. "Just make sure you're careful about things. I trust your ability to handle that though." He started for the door but stopped himself. "One more thing, don't let Mom and Dad force you into anything."

"They're not. Abby seems very nice and they-"

"But it's not about them. This is about you. This is the decision to do what you want on more than any other. It can be Abby or it could be someone completely… opposite for example. What matters is that she's everything you want not everything needed for the North Pole." Someone like Molly maybe Steve couldn't help but think. It was obvious how Arthur felt about her, why he was so reluctant about Abby. He at least had to give his brother a chance to find out.

"Steve, this is breaking so many rules. Why-"

"Arthur, you make everybody happy. Now it's my turn to do the same for you because you deserve it more than anyone." And with that Arthur hugged him before taking off at a run leaving the doors ahead wide open of course.

**April 28****th**** 8:38 P.M. Chicago Apartment**

Molly picked up her cell phone as "Last Christmas" blared- she really needed to change that ringtone. "Hey, Stuart. So I'm all ready for you to come over tonight. I've got wine in fancy glasses, I'm wearing a very revealing-"

"Molly, I'm going to be really late tonight. I'm stuck at work tonight. I know you'll understand. You shouldn't even wait up for me. You have to get to court early tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. It's fine. I completely understand. I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Click. Molly sighed and dumped the glasses down the sink. She had been trying to make everything special since it had seemed to hit a brick wall since… well actually since their relationship had begun. He practically lived at her apartment but it was as if it was all so disconnected and just didn't work. He'd told her he loved her at dinner one night and she'd said the same back because… it was social convention? She didn't know. Something felt off and since this was the guy she was pretty much going to be spending the rest of her life with since she had nobody else she had to adjust.

Then she heard knocking on her door. Oh, so he had been kidding with her! He was trying to surprise her! Okay, she could work with this. She poured two more glasses and made sure her red silk nightgown looked alright before leaning against the frame and opening the door.

It wasn't Stuart. It was Arthur.

**April 28****th**** 8:55 P.M. Chicago Apartment Doorway**

Arthur knocked a few times against the door and smiled, tray of gingerbread cookies in his hand. Steve was the best big brother anybody could have! He was letting Arthur break the rules and fix things because he was so great. So when the door opened he has the biggest grin on his face. He was going to see Molly again!

She was leaning against the door in what was probably the shortest nightgown he'd ever seen. To say the moment wasn't what he expected was an understatement. Her face promptly fell and she let out a cry. Arthur clamped his hands over his eyes, dropping the cookies. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?" He tried to step forward only to run into the doorframe and fall to the ground. "Oh my God!" He heard her run to her bedroom and return a moment later. "Get up, you klutz. You can open your eyes."

He did and saw she was now in a big fluffy blue bathrobe. He let out a sigh as the blush faded. She had an ice-bag in her hand. "Are you okay? I…" then the frown appeared. Arthur had seen the mock frowns enough to know this was the real deal.

"I know. I know it's been way too long, but I was busy at work and I tried to visit-"the ice-bag promptly knocked him in the eye. She tried to slam the door closed but he wormed his way in. Just hear me out-"

"No! No I won't! It's been three months!" She threw two glasses down the sink. "Three months without a word from you! Then you think you can just come over one night un-announced when I was supposed to have a guest over! Who does that?" Arthur ducked as a plate nearly hit his head.

She was mad. She was beyond mad. He saw through the layers- she was hurt. He'd hurt her. "I am so sorry. I never wanted to-"

"Abandon me? Well, you did! Like everyone else in the world! Now, get lost and never come to my apartment again." Angry tears squeezed out of her narrowed eyes as she pointed for the door, her tone final.

"I can explain!" he begged.

"Okay, go." She stared at him, arms folded, as he fumbled over words trying to come up with something that would work. After a long minute she gave a smirk. "I thought so." She gestured to a folder on the table. "Now, I have work to do." She walked to the door and held it open. "Get out Arthur. Get out and never come back."

He stared at her and realized what he was about to do. It was his only chance. He couldn't lose her like this. "It's Arthur Christmas actually."

"Very funny. Take your stupid cheer and-"

"I live at the North Pole. That's the factory, the family business. You see I'm… I'm Santa Claus. I couldn't tell you because of all these rules but that's why I was in the lights. I fell delivering gifts. I had January off but there's just so much for Santa to do I… I couldn't sneak away. And I felt awful about it every moment of every day." He looked at her but didn't receive a facial expression.

"You miserable excuse for a human being! That's it! Either you are the biggest jerk who ever graced the face of the earth or you're just some delusional serial killer."

"My reindeer and sled are out back."

"Get out or I'm calling not only the cops but my boyfriend." Boyfriend? Things had changed a lot.

He knew he had nothing else. He couldn't convince her. Resigned, he put his hands in his pockets only to feel a piece of paper. His face lit up as he pulled it out and unfolded it. "'Dear Santa, It has been a pretty hard year for Michael and I.'" He continued frantically- hoping this would finally put all the puzzle pieces together for her. She had to know the truth.

**April 28****th**** 9:07 P.M. Chicago Apartment**

"'She doesn't like us and smells funny. Michael says we can't go home though because of what happened. But I know you can get us home. You can do anything. I believe in you Santa. Molly Scrooge P.S. If I get a second wish, change my last name. I get picked on a lot for it.'" She knew those words. She had written those words and stuffed them in an envelope to be sent to the North Pole. How… how was this happening? It… he was being sincere. Oh my God, he was being sincere!

Her hand flew over her mouth as he placed the letter on top of her papers. There was no doubt about it- that was her letter. "You wrote me this when you were seven." She felt her head shake. "I'm Arthur Christmas." She felt wobbly. "I'm Santa Claus."

It made sense. It all fit together… all the mysteries and secrets and why he had seemingly dropped off the face of the earth. It couldn't possibly be but it had to be. "Why… why did you-"

"You needed me. I was hoping I could be your friend and make you happy- maybe even make you believe again. But work caught up with me and I hurt you. I never meant to do that." There was a huge gaping silence as Molly felt everything literally vanish from inside her. She was looking at Santa Claus.

Finally, the words came. "Get out."

"Molly-"

"I heard you loud and clear. I just… I need some process time. This- this is a lot okay?" He nodded at her. "Just… I need time. Please leave and give me a few…" A few what? Days? Months? Years? He apparently had time since he was Santa Claus! Oh, this couldn't be happening.

Arthur merely nodded and exited. She closed the door firmly behind him and watched from her window moments later as a reindeer pulled him off in a sleigh. That was just the nail in the coffin. She looked at the note and slammed the folder closed, grabbing the chair for balance as she began to hyper-ventilate. Arthur Christmas. Arthur… Christmas…


	8. Santa Claus

Chapter 8: Santa Claus

**April 28****th**** 10:30 P.M. Chicago Apartment**

Molly couldn't remember exactly when she came to her senses enough to grab her coat and shoes, but soon enough she found herself in front of the Human Resources door at her work. The light peeked out from under the door as she gathered the nerve to enter. She didn't know what words were going to come flying out when she saw him, but she knew he wouldn't believe her. Who would? It was completely insane!

She opened the door only to be greeted by a site that boiled her frozen blood over. She slammed the door shut and stormed back for her car- expletives streaming from her mouth. He caught up to her as she opened her door. "Molly, it wasn't-"

"No, no this is great. This is perfect. Let's face it- our relationship sucked! We both were just using each other to feel something. And I can't speak for both of us but I didn't feel a thing the entire time. I thought that meant I was going to end up stuck with you numb and cold my entire life! And I was going to accept that because it was better than being alone! But now I know it's you! So enjoy sleeping with the copy girl because from now on I'm going to sleep with someone who makes me feel at least a little something! I apologize if that was cold though. I really do. But, hey, that was just this whole thing we had going for us." She promptly slammed the door and gunned it home.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she have put up with that? Why had she even- thank God for Arthur! Without him she'd still be here downing wine alone while her miserable boyfriend and the copy girl enjoyed one another's company. And then he'd come home and she'd- oh God!

Then the real scary thoughts came. She had for a fleeting moment considered taking him back when he ran after her. It had actually crossed her mind, but then Arthur had crossed her mind. If Arthur had been her boyfriend he would have treated her right. He would have brought her cookies and taken her ice-skating and given her his entire heart because that was the kind of guy he was. Sure, he had flaws but Stuart had cheated on her. Not that Arthur Christmas would ever like the like of Molly Scrooge like that. Then again she didn't want him to- it would make thing even more convoluted than they were now. Then it hit her. Arthur had helped her realize something when he came to her door to apologize even though she'd thrown things at him and he had told her a huge secret to prove that he had never abandoned her. She deserved better. Molly Scrooge deserved to be happy.

Then came the tapping on her door. She knew who it was and leaned against it. "That wasn't very much time."

"I wasn't sure how long you meant, so I flew around the world once. I can go do it-"she opened the door and gestured for him to enter.

"Can I get you a coffee?" He smiled and she couldn't help but giggle.

"I told you that you'd laugh about it one day." He took a seat on her couch. "How have you been doing- partner and boyfriend and all that good stuff?"

"I've just been working, and there is no boyfriend. It was just something I don't care to reflect on at the moment when I have a mythical being in my midst."

"I'm actually not anything special."

"Arthur, you're Santa Claus. You've been delivering toys for thousands of years-"

"No, I've only been doing it for four. My father did it for seventy-four and so on and so forth all the way back to Saint Nicholas."

"But you said I wrote that letter to you?"

"You did. I learned that Santa isn't one specific person- my father or my brother or even my Grandsanta-"Molly opened her mouth but let it go, "-Santa is the person who delivers the gift. It doesn't matter who actually does it as long as they believe Santa cares about them and remembers them. So you wrote to the idea of Santa… if that makes any sense."

"No, I understand it perfectly. I mean, no one sees him. A girl could be Santa and no one would know any different!" She tried to reign in her excitement. She was getting a little carried away. But I guess she was entitled. Her best friend was Santa Claus.

**May 9****th**** 9:37 A.M. Chicago Law Firm**

"You have that many elves?" Molly asked in disbelief. Arthur smiled at her from across her desk in her office. Steve had managed to work out some time for him to pay his friend another visit. He had tried to work it out so it was a least a semi-consistent schedule. And she was always ready with a new question.

It felt really good to have Molly back as a friend. And recently he'd felt the layers of wrapping paper were starting to fall fast and furious. She smiled around him a lot more and laughed quite a few times each meeting. She was growing comfortable and that meant the world to Arthur.

Steve had understood when he'd told him the entire story, even though he had on this funny expression like he knew something more. Arthur had apologized and begged but Steve told him he knew Arthur had no other choice than break her heart and that very well couldn't happen. Arthur was glad Steve was so happy now because it made him happier just seeing him.

They had decided to keep the whole thing under wraps from the rest of the family who were far more traditional in their views of Santa. Bryony and Steve would do whatever they could to cover for him on three very important conditions:

One, Arthur got his job done. That one wasn't even remotely a problem. He loved it just as much as ever! Two, it had to be limited to twice or three times a week. He didn't care for this one but Molly had agreed that if he kept sneaking off it just put more pressure on Bryony and Steve- the last thing he wanted to do. And three, she had to agree to keep everything secret.

Her response: "Like I'm going to go around spouting that my secret best friend Arthur Christmas is Santa Claus. They'd lock me up." Steve and Bryony couldn't argue with her logic.

"I mean when I watched Rudolph as a kid there was like thirty at the most."

"How would we keep everything up and running with thirty elves?" He couldn't help but laugh at the idea. "That wouldn't even provide Christmas to Chicago." He saw she couldn't help but laugh as well.

"How do all the toys fit in the sleigh?"

"If by sleigh you mean the EVIE-"

"EVIE?"

"She's named after the very first Christmas sled. I rode in her once. I'm absolutely terrified of heights, but-"

"I am too! How do you manage every year?"

"I don't look down." There is was again- her laughter. He was starting to think it was becoming his favorite sound after when she said his name.

**May 15****th ****10:05 A.M. Chicago Apartment**

Molly was extremely bored. It was Sunday which meant she technically wasn't supposed to work. She glanced at her calendar which had Wednesday and Friday circled- one in green and the other in red. He wasn't visiting her for another three days.

She took a moment before climbing up into her closet and pulling down a box from when she was really little. It had been for a project at school- bring in your favorite things. Inside were a few pictures, some gum, and what she had been looking for- a VHS copy of How the Grinch Stole Christmas. "I haven't watched this in forever," she whispered to herself. Part of her whispered it was May, but she decided screw it.

The movie reminded her of Arthur in a lot of ways- the Who's not the Grinch. The way he just seemed to embody the spirit of the season. Recently, it had almost been contagious. Not that she was a convert yet… the music was still awful. But maybe she had become a believer in Arthur Christmas.

Yeah, a lot of times she panicked to herself about how close she was letting him get. But part of her kept coaxing that small voice that he would never intentionally hurt her or let her down. He was Santa Claus after all- pretty good track record.

At least now she wouldn't end up alone or even worse with Stuart. She'd always have Arthur Christmas as a best friend. And that filled her with more cheer and happiness than anything else.

**May 22****nd**** 10:15 A.M. Ice Arena**

"Okay, you can let go."

"Are you sure?"

"Arthur, let go." He immediately released her hand and watched her glide across the ice until she reached a bar. She turned back and bowed for him as he clapped. He skated up to her. "Well, I believe that's what we call progress."

"You're a natural." She hit his arm lightly. Her red hair had been recently cut to her shoulders and was even redder than before. He wished he could actually see her one time, but maybe she'd realize eventually that as pretty as she looked like that the real Molly Scrooge was even better.

"I bet I can beat you in a race!" she shouted, sprinting off across the ice. He watched her for a moment before pulling himself back in and taking off after her. He was about to pass her when he lost his balance and sent both of them sliding across the ice.

"I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz. I-"

She shrugged as he pulled her off. "I see you had to cheat to win Mr. Christmas. Now my butt really hurts so I'm injured but next time we will have a fair fight and I will destroy you." He looked at her a long moment before smiling.

"You're sure about that? If there's one thing there's a lot of where I'm from its ice and I've skated before I could walk. The penguins-"

"Don't even! I know they're from the South Pole! What do you take me for?"

When he sat at dinner later reflecting on the conversation he heard his mom clear her throat. "Arthur… I'd- have you thought about it?" Oh, Abby Festivus. He'd completely forgotten.

"It's a big decision, Mom," he covered. "I still need more time. I have until Christmas when you think about it." She nodded and returned to her food, as Arthur's mind went back to the ice arena.


	9. Pasts

Chapter 9: Pasts (Merry Christmas Everyone!)

**June 17****th**** 4:29 P.M. Millennium Park**

"Well, so much for promising weather," Molly sighed from under an alcove. She had planned on showing Arthur the sights of Chicago, but apparently Mother Nature had other plans. "Do you know Mother Nature, by the way?"

"I haven't met her personally. She keeps to herself up in the clouds. My dad met her once though." Arthur loved talking about his family- another way they were complete opposites.

"You said you have an older brother right?"

"Yeah. His name is Steve. He's probably the smartest person I've ever known in my entire life. He's the one who is the real brains behind the holiday."

"Well, the brains don't work without a heart," she commented.

"What about your family?" he asked. She shot him a look. "Come on. You never mention and I'd just like to know what made you so dark and dreary against Christmas." Her face didn't change. "Okay,we can forget I mentioned it. I was just-"

"The worst thing that ever happened to me was on Christmas," she began. He nodded that he was listening."Oh, God. It was so horrible. It was Christmas Eve. I was seven years old. Me and Michael and Mom were decorating the tree, waiting for Dad to come home from work. A couple hours went by. Dad wasn't home. So Mom called the office. No answer. Christmas Day came and went, and still nothing." She saw she had his undivided attention. "So the police began a search. Four or five days went by. None of us could eat or sleep. Everything was falling apart. It was snowing outside. The house was freezing, so I went to try to light up the fire. That's when I noticed the smell. The firemen came and broke through the chimney top. And me and Michael and Mom were expecting them to pull out a dead cat or a bird. And instead they pulled out my father." Arthur was white. "He was dressed in a Santa Claus suit. He'd been climbing down the chimney... his arms loaded with presents. He was gonna surprise us. He slipped and broke his neck. He died instantly. And that's how I found out there was no Santa Claus... well, until I met you." He just stared at her in horror for a long moment before she couldn't hold it in. Molly started laughing so hard she was crying.

"I don't see how that story's funny! I'm so sorry-"

"Arthur, that was from Gremlins!" He just stared at her. "It's a movie. You mean you haven't watched every Christmas movie. Well, actually it's a monster movie that takes place during Christmas. I don't recommend it for you." He was still just staring. "It didn't really happen."

This he registered and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God! I didn't know how I could save the holiday for you after that one. Don't do that! I was freaking out!" She laughed again and this time he joined her.

She felt another question come to her. "How'd you become Santa?" She saw the frown. "Hey, this is supposed to be a happy story!"

"I stole the position from Steve actually. You see everyone used to think I was the embarrassment of the Christmas family. I always left doors open, tripped over everything, got in everybody's way. But I was just trying to make Christmas perfect for everyone. I couldn't help it." Molly nodded emphatically as he looked her way. Arthur was a klutz and sometimes got in the way but he never meant to do anything but good.

"Well, almost five Christmases ago there was this little girl who had somehow been missed by all my brother's fancy machines. She wanted this beautiful pink bike but my brother and dad said it was just one kid. So I delivered it myself in the nick of time with their help once they saw that Christmas is about making everyone happy."

"And they named you Santa Claus?" He smiled.

"I became Santa Claus. But, you know, sometimes I wonder if one day they're going to realize it was a mistake. They never believed in me before, what- what if it happens again? Maybe I would be better off down in the South Pole. I just wish I make every Christmas bright for every kid." He put his head down and Molly gave it a moment before elbowing him.

"It wasn't a mistake, just to let you know. And the South Pole, are you kidding me? You belong exactly where you are doing what you want to do. You know I'd never lie to you. I consider myself a very blunt person. So you know I'm not BSing you when I say that you're the first thing that comes to mind when I think of Christmas."

He looked at her for a long moment before giving her a long and tight hug. She felt more secure in that moment than probably her entire life. "Thanks Molly. You're the best."

**July 4****th**** 11:05 P.M. North Pole**

Bryony paced nervously in the hangar doors when Steve stepped in. "He's not back yet, sir. Do you think something happened?"

"No, he's just taking his time like we told him. The last thing we need is for a firecracker to hit the sleigh on his way back."

"It was nice of you to let him out tonight, sir. He did go thrice this week already."

"It's a holiday and I trust her to look after him. If she's got it half as bad as Arthur does soon enough the North Pole will have their Mrs. Claus." Bryony nodded. Only Steve seemed to see what had been obvious to her as well. "That'll be interesting. A Mrs. Claus who formerly went by the last name of Scrooge."

"His parents wouldn't find it funny though."

"I'm not worried about them. He obviously wants to be with Molly so he should be with Molly. Making him take up with this Abby girl is going to make him nothing but lonely and miserable for the rest of his life. If they wish that on Arthur than truly something is wrong."

"She hates Christmas though."

"It does seem Scrooge and Festivus are rather two opposite poles when you think about it. But if anyone can make the holiday grow on a person its Arthur."

"When do you think he's going to figure it out?"

"Hopefully soon enough. I don't know how much more of this sneaking around we can take." Bryony merely nodded.

**August 16****th**** 7:20 P.M. Navy Pier**

Arthur knew something was wrong when Molly wasn't at work. It was a work night and with the large cases she had been given lately she stayed until at least ten every night. He had been tempted to take the reindeer up but knew that was far too risky and Steve would have his head. So instead he just wandered- somehow just knowing she'd be on the dock looking out at the lake. It was like they were two magnets almost.

"Is everything alright?" he asked sitting on the ground next to her. She stared blankly ahead. "Molly, you can talk to me. You can trust me." There was a long moment before she pulled her knees to her chest and sighed, almost in defeat. "Trust me. It helps to say the stuff out loud. Otherwise you're just waiting to explode- like when you open a bag of tinsel." There wasn't even a hint of amusement. But at least there wasn't a hint of anger either. There was just... nothing. "Molly, you're scaring me," he admitted. Finally, after what seemed like forever, her lips started to move.

"Let's just say today is the anniversary of a pretty bad day." She didn't seem to be able to say anymore, stumbling over forming the next sentence. Arthur swept in to help her.

"The day they took you away from your mom and dad." She gave one slow nod, slightly puzzled.

"How-oh right. The letter I wrote." He nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head. "Okay."

They sat in silence for a long time before she spoke again. "They did some pretty bad things to Michael and me. I know now we needed to leave, but-"

"They were your mom and dad."

"Then I fell onto every sort of wagon under the umbrella- drugs, alcohol, smoking, promiscuity, even vandalism of school property. I was definitely on the naughty list."

"I can't believe that."

"Oh, it's true though. So my aunt threw me out and my brother left me on the steps of a rehab program. He was eighteen by the time I left so he had gone to England and never looked back. I haven't talked to him since. I'm terrified to even try. I-I try to hide from all of that, pretend I'm normal. That's why I hate Christmas so much. Christmas is the one day you're not supposed to be alone- the one day everyone has someone and is happy to be with them. But I will never have that. I'm going to be alone forever. All the boys I've ever known took one thing and then broke my heart. The only thing I've had going for me is when I got out of rehab I started hitting the books and decided to become a lawyer."

"Why did you want to be a lawyer?"

"It seemed like the good idea."

"Don't you love it though?"

"Come on. No one but you loves their job. I'm sure I'd be happier at thousands of other jobs, but I picked my path. I have to live with it. So all that stuff I had to go through, it all came from this day. This day when Social Security came to my house, saw my scars, and pulled me away crying and screaming." Arthur noticed her pull down her sleeve to reveal a scar on her shoulder. "This one's from when I had cookies before dinner."

Arthur gently tugged her sleeve back up. She wrapped her arms around herself and started breathing heavier. "I can't. I can't."

"It's okay. I'm here." And with that a choked sob burst forth as she started to rock back and forth. The last layer of wrapping paper was violently ripped away as Molly started sobbing to herself, tears streaming down her cheeks. Arthur gently moved her onto his lap where he cradled her with his arms as she sobbed into his chest. "It's okay. I'm here," he repeated again and again, whispering into her ear.

He had no clue how long the two of them sat like that before she fell asleep, but it was dark outside. Dark enough he could call the sleigh (he didn't care how risky it was at the moment) to take her home and tuck her into bed. He stared at her for a moment reflecting on everything she'd told him. It was worse than he'd imagined.

But he was here now. She may be stuck with physical scars, but he was going to make sure she was never threatened by the ones in her head. She wasn't alone. She didn't deserve to be. Arthur spent the night on the couch- always there is she needed him.


	10. Feelings

Chapter 10: Feelings

**September 14****th**** 11:44 A.M. Chicago Law Firm**

Molly had never spoken the words that spilled out on the dock that day before. But she was never gladder that she did. It was like a weight had been lifted off her chest. Arthur had seen the very deepest and darkest parts of her, yet here he was playing with her pencil sharpener. She had woken up the next morning to find him asleep on her couch. And when she had broken down at the dock… there was no question about it. Arthur made her feel unbelievably comfortable and safe.

He had sharpened six hundred and fifty-two pencils (not counting the ones she broke and he did again) from all over the entire office by the time she was ready to go home. And the entire collection was stacked on her desk but she wasn't that worried about it. They even got a few weird looks when Arthur tripped over a plant on their way out but she couldn't have cared less what they thought.

Molly had discovered herself becoming disillusioned about her career. Don't get her wrong, she knew there was no going back now. But she didn't love her job just like she'd told Arthur and that was becoming clearer to her with every case and file on her desk.

Then a hand grabbed her shoulder. It was Stuart. "Molly, look I know it's been a long time since we broke up but I screwed up and-"

"No, the copy girl got a new job and now you're not getting any. I meant what I said Stuart. Don't think you can just bat you eyes and apologize and I'll go weak at the knees and beg you to come home with me. We're not in a romantic comedy." She tried to continue walking, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

Her face grimaced in pain when Arthur stepped between the two. "I'm sorry but we're going to go watch a movie. If you want you could join us, if Molly doesn't-"

"I do," she said, pulling her hand free. "Come on Arthur." They started away when Arthur turned back to wave. The next thing she knew he was crashing into a desk as Stuart punched him. "Hey!" She punched him herself. "Pick on someone else! You don't scare me." She helped Arthur to his feet- his nose bleeding. "You know what, if we were a romantic comedy you wouldn't be the guy I forgive and end up with. You'd be the jerk who the audience would cheer when I dumped you on your sorry…"

She realized she was at work and all eyes were now firmly fixed on her. "Come on Arthur." She helped him back to her apartment. He had a bit of a limp and claimed he was woozy- which worried her since his head had hit the desk pretty hard. She managed to dump him on her couch and get him some ice for his head. "Try to stay awake for me okay?" He nodded. "I'm not letting you fly back like this." She grabbed his phone from the table. "Steve, right?" Another nod. "Hey, hey. Stay with me."

The call to Steve had been simple- he had agreed to cover for Arthur and she promised to monitor him overnight and send him out first thing in the morning if he looked fit to fly. He had been surprised to hear from her but seemed to be very much calm and in control. Molly could respect that.

She had gone out back to bring some carrots to the reindeer like he had requested. "Sorry guys. It looks you're grounded tonight." She had seen them quite a few times but never had been this close to them. One in particular seemed to take a liking to her, nuzzling her hand. The others were wary of the stranger but not this guy. "Well, you certainly are a ladies deer."

Arthur was asleep when she came back up. And after shaking him awake and seeing he was alright, she made coffee while he fell back asleep. He was just so peaceful curled up on her sofa, smile on his face. She felt her heart skip a beat.

It was a good few hours of watching him sleep (she promised it wasn't creepy like in those weird vampire novels Stuart had tried to convince her to read) Molly knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep. She grabbed a book and prepared to sit again. First though she knelt next to Arthur and pulled the melted ice bag off his head. She examined his face for a moment before gently brushing his bangs out of his face.

"If we were in a romantic comedy you'd be the guy I ended up with," she whispered. Immediately her brain registered what she had just said and she shot to her feet. She was being ridiculous. Arthur was her best friend and that was that. The very thought of another relationship terrified her- she couldn't put herself- calm down. She was losing her mind over something she hadn't meant. She sat in the chair comfortable with the fact that Arthur was her best friend and she felt nothing else for him.

That was that. Period… maybe… yeah… period.

**October 6****th**** 5:17 P.M. North Pole**

Arthur walked up to his mom as she stood in the kitchen making a plate of cookies for his dad. Things were getting more serious now and he was down to visiting Molly once a week. She didn't mind though and loved every moment they spent together. Arthur did too. In fact, recently he had realized a few things- big things.

"Mom," he said, bracing himself for how he was going to disappoint her. She turned and smiled at him. She noticed he had the Abby Festivus folder in his hand and broke out into a smile.

"Oh, Arthur! I knew-"

"Mom, I can't." He placed it gently in her hand as she looked at him confused. "I'm really so sorry but I can't." He turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the door open as his mother merely stared after him. She couldn't possibly understand. He didn't even understand fully but it was clear as day.

Arthur couldn't marry Abby Festivus because he loved Molly Scrooge.

**November 1****st**** 10:23 P.M.**

Molly sat at the kitchen table looking over files as Arthur handed her a cup of hot chocolate. "You need to cut down on your caffeine," he said simply as she looked it over. He sat across from her and took a sip of his.

"I got offered another job... a better job at this other firm yesterday." He smiled broadly at her.

"That's great! I'm so proud-"

"I haven't accepted it yet, though."

"Why not?"

"I-I can't really explain it. Something- it just feel like something's keeping me from saying yes. I don't know- don't understand what it is though." Honestly she didn't. It confused her to no end. She could tell Arthur saw her mental frustration at herself and decided to change the subject.

"How was your Halloween?"

"It was pretty much this- I have possibly the biggest case of my career on hand. Besides, holidays and I just don't get along in general. It isn't just Christmas, though that's probably Scrooge enemy number one." She took a sip of her hot chocolate. "This… is amazing! You've been holding out on me!"

He smiled and there was silence for a moment as she looked over the file. Something just didn't fit. She was getting sick of this. "What do you think I'd be if I wasn't a lawyer?" Arthur merely shrugged.

"I think you could be anything."

"Hypothetically, I think I'd like something executive- making a difference. You know forming treaties and holding everything together. I think I'd be good at it."

"I think you would be too." He finished his hot chocolate and put his mug in the sink. "Hey, what if you have Thanksgiving with me and my family?" Her head shot up.

"You mean go to the North Pole?" He nodded.

"I can't come visit you and I'd just really hate for you to be alone on Thanksgiving given… everything."

"I know what you're saying- that I'm so terrified I won't even call my own brother. But back to the original point- is that allowed?"

"Steve would like to meet you. I'm sure my parents deserve to finally meet you. You don't have to be alone this holiday. I'd come pick you up in the sleigh," he noted her terrified expression, "-and you can keep your eyes closed the entire time."

She thought it over. Wait, why was she hesitating? It was the North Pole! She jumped up and tackled him in a hug. "Yes! Thank you! You are the absolute greatest!" She looked him in the eyes for a long moment. She felt herself wanting to lean in, but quickly reigned it in- pulling back to the table. "I can't wait! You are so lucky. Sometimes I admit I wish I could live at the North Pole, especially when you're Santa Claus!" She wasn't going to be alone! She had plans for Thanksgiving for the first time since she was eighteen!

"Maybe this apartment could use a Christmas tree this year," she pondered out loud. It was official- Arthur had contaminated her with some Christmas spirit.


	11. Thanksgiving

Chapter 11: Thanksgiving

**November 24****th**** 1:42 P.M. North Pole**

"I'm afraid I still don't understand," Steve heard his mom comment as she set an extra place at the table.

"Mom, we've been over this. Her name is Molly Scrooge and she's a very good friend of Arthur's. He's been visiting her all year under my supervision. She was pretty miserable and lonely but thanks to your son and compassion she's done a complete flip-flop. She had no one to spend the holiday with so Arthur invited to come up here."

"That's where I get lost. How does she know?"

"It was a needed release of information, trust me. It's fine. We can trust her." His mother merely looked at him and he sighed. "Mother…"

"I know. I know." She continued setting the table for a minute. "She's the reason he turned down Abby, isn't she?"

Steve looked at her. "She makes him happier than I've ever seen him."

"Her last name is Scrooge and she hates Christmas! Arthur-"

"Arthur deserves to be with who he wants to be. I know you want what's best and in your mind that's exactly what you and dad had. But it's a different time and Arthur is a different person. As Arthur's family we support his decision." He went back to his HOHO before looking at her for one more moment. "He makes everyone happy. Let him be happy."

At two the SPIRIT pulled into the hangar bay and Arthur climbed out, helping a beautiful young girl who carried a pie in her hand. She looked a little shaken up and noticed Steve observe her with concern. "I'm a little afraid of heights." One of the reindeer stepped forward and nuzzled his head on her shoulder. "He's quite a flirt this one."

"That's B-Bambi. He does rather seem to fancy you," Arthur noted. "And this is my brother Steve. Steve, this is the one and only Molly Scrooge." His smile could not betray how ecstatic Arthur was over this meeting. Steve shook her hand and smiled.

Dinner was an interesting affair, Steve sitting out of the conversation most of the time to observe how everyone was reacting. Grandsanta seemed to really like her and was telling her stories about when he was Santa. His parents were much more guarded, almost sizing her up in a sense with their questions. The way Arthur looked at her made it blatantly obvious how he felt but…

There! He had managed to catch it! Arthur had mentioned something about Gwen and the bike before returning to his food. The way Molly had looked at him in that moment made it pretty obvious too. That had been what Steve was looking and hoping for.

He pulled her aside after the meal was finished. "I have something I'd like to speak to you about." She nodded, confused. "My brother is the greatest person there is. He puts everyone and everything before himself and quite honestly has the heart to match." He saw her smile in agreement. "He is my little brother and I love him and protect him."

"What does-"

"You mean everything to him. Don't screw that up. If you hurt him… it will destroy him, you hear. Now I consider you a friend, but hurt him and I will not cease to look at you as nothing more than something in my way. And the things in my way aren't that way for long. Is that understood?"

She looked utterly lost. It was almost amusing. It still hadn't clicked for her. But Steve knew it would soon enough. She was here now- inching closer and closer to the role he knew she would come to be in time. Molly Scrooge was going to be Mrs. Claus because she loved Arthur just as much as he loved her. He knew that now. "Is that understood?"

"Yes… it is."

"Good." And he walked away to get the final details ready for a month from now, satisfied with the girl who was going to become second in command of the North Pole. Arthur knew how to pick them.

**November 24****th**** 6:13 P.M. North Pole**

Arthur gestured to the office. "This is where I used to work- answering letters." Molly smiled and walked in, him following.

"I can tell you really cared about them," she noted, flipping through some letters. He smiled and grabbed an envelope and a box from his desk. She noticed this of course. "What do you have?"

"It's an early Christmas present." He placed both in her hands.

"I didn't get you anything. Thank you." She opened the envelope to find the address Arthur had neatly printed last night. She looked at him puzzled.

"It's his address and phone number." Her face fell, but he gently put his hand up to her arm. "I'm not saying you have to, I'm not even suggesting it. But if the day comes now you won't have to look him up. It's all right there, just in case." She took this in for a moment before hugging him, tears falling onto his sweater. "And no matter what he says you have me." He felt her nod. "Open the other one. It's happier."

She wiped her eyes and lifted the lid off the box, pulling out two slippers identical to the ones from that Christmas years ago. "They light up!" He pushed the button and 'Silent Night' played as the eyes lit up. She laughed. "I didn't know if-"

"I love them. I absolutely love them." She hugged him again- quicker this time. "You are the absolute greatest Arthur. Thank you not just for this, but for this entire year. Thank you for saving me."

"It was absolutely no problem. I got a lot out of the deal too."

He watched her as they toured the North Pole very closely from how much she enjoyed to how well she fit in with the elves. Her words from that day had been haunting him. She could see living in the North Pole, especially if he was here.

She had to feel what he did. She had to. He nodded to himself, decided. There was just one question to ask that would clench his decision. "Did you take the job yet?"

"No. I haven't decided yet." That was that. He had his suspicion why that was. So tonight he'd take her home and put himself out there. He had to at least go for it. She gasped in shock and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards something. He felt her warm hand squeeze his. He could just feel it- they were meant to be together.

**November 24****th**** 9:34 P.M. Chicago Apartment**

Molly stirred the two cups of hot chocolate, which lately she had preferred to coffee. Arthur was standing beside her, awfully quiet. He had been since they got back. Everything had been absolutely perfect from dinner to his gift to just walking around the North Pole together. She could still remember holding his hand. "Hey, what's up? You've been awfully quiet for it officially about to become the holiday season."

He was quiet for a long moment. "I think I figured out why you're so hesitant to take the job."

"Please, do tell so I can fix the problem." She held the cup out to him but he seemed off in his own world.

"I… I think you're not taking it because you don't want to. There's another job in another place you've been thinking about. Maybe not consciously, but I think all this wondering about a new career path and stuff is for a good reason."

"And what reason it that?" she asked, genuinely curious and completely lost.

"Molly Scrooge…," he placed his hand over hers on the mug, "I love you." CRASH! The mug fell to the floor, sending glass all over and a puddle of hot chocolate on the floor. "I am in love with you completely and truly and absolutely. And I think you can't take that job because you feel the same way and that means a life at the North Pole… with me. You said you wouldn't mind living there and I believe you meant it." Her mind was absolutely blank. She literally had nothing. This was it- this was the moment in the romantic comedy where she got the guy and the happy ending. "So I am asking you Molly Scrooge if you would come to the North Pole and live with me." She felt her hands go to her mouth and he helped her into a chair. "I know- I know it's a lot to ask but I love you and want you there with me every day for forever. And deep down I think you want the same thing too."

"I-I-I just can't leave-"

"We'd make it work. You hate your job anyway, we could pack-" Her brain had now in hyper drive as she imagined it.

"No. We're not doing that. I'm not leaving Chicago. I'm not moving to the North Pole." She was in survival mode. He placed his hand on hers.

"Molly, I know. You're scared. I understand with everything that's happened to you. But I am never going to abandon you or hurt you. You know that. I'm not saying we should get married-"her mind froze again,"I'm saying we should try. You don't need to be scared." That was it. She pulled her hand away and rose. Who did he think he was?

"I'm not scared! I'm not! That's not the reason this isn't going to work."

"Then what is it? We can-"

"I don't love you. You're wrong."

"Molly-"

"I don't. I don't. I don't love you like that Arthur. You're my best friend, nothing more. There is never going to be anything more. You need to move on."

"I don't want to. You're amazing and-"she couldn't take this. She couldn't take this. Her survival mode went into overdrive.

"You need to move on because I don't believe you could ever make me happy." His face immediately fell. "I would rather you be at the South Pole." His face turned into one that she could literally feel breaking her heart. "I'm Molly Scrooge. I hate Christmas. I don't believe in magic or spirit and I don't believe in you." It was like the final knife twist. "I don't believe in you. I never will believe in you." He finally met her eyes.

"And we both know you never lie, right? You're a very blunt person." Tears were in his eyes. "I'm going to walk out of that door and I don't think I'm going to come back. Don't get me wrong, I'm not abandoning you-"

"I understand. And I agree because I don't want you here. Especially after some ridiculous confession like this." She walked to the door and held it open. He walked to it and looked at her. His eyes screamed for anything to keep him from walking out that door. She merely gestured for him to go. And he did.

The second Molly closed the door her entire heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. She should be glad. She had survived the storm and come out safe and sound. Everything was okay. But somehow this hurt more than having her heart broken. She fell to her knees sobbing and not being able to stop or control it. Molly Scrooge knew if her life was a romantic comedy Arthur was the guy she'd live happily ever after with.

It was too bad Molly Scrooge's life wasn't a romantic comedy.


	12. Countdown to Christmas

_Dear Readers, Shhh. It's okay. I know. I know. The last chapter hurt me even more to write than it hurt you to read. (Gives a Hug) It's okay. Seriously, I cried (then again I was listening to Fix You at the time, which seemed very fitting and inspirational)_

Chapter 12: Countdown to Christmas

**December 20th 10:51 P.M. Chicago Apartment**

Molly looked in the mirror and sighed. She had hoped changing her hair up would make her fell like a different person but that idea didn't seem to have worked. It was just below her neck and back to its original black color, straight as it was before. Yet she still felt exactly the same- an empty shell of a person.

The conversation with her other partners hadn't helped either. They'd called her in this morning to report her behavior was concerning him. She had been withdrawn, shown no interest in her work, and took off the moment normal office hours ended. Apparently she had learned today that dramatic change in appearance was one of the big signs in suicidal thoughts. She had laughed in their faces.

Molly crawled into her bed like she did every night when she got home, cup of hot chocolate on her nightstand. She just couldn't kick the habit though it felt like she was slapped across the face every time she took a sip.

Mostly those nights were spent convincing her that she had done the right thing. She didn't love him. She couldn't love him. He had personally attacked her and she had fired back. It was alright. It was for the best. She didn't need him. Yet when she woke up her heart was just as empty as the night before. I guess she could get used to it just like life without Arthur Christmas.

There wasn't a Christmas decoration in the house and the slippers were buried under the bed so far she couldn't see them from any angle. The Christmas music was never played; her phone was off all the time now and on vibrate so that stupid song wouldn't make her want to throw it out the window. She was working Christmas Eve to catch up on this case. It was exactly like last year. Her life was exactly the same. It was like Arthur Christmas had never appeared in her life and that was the way it should be.

If only she could convince her heart that.

**December 21****st**** 7:04 P.M. North Pole**

"It does look like a pretty bad storm is going to blow through, but we should be able to handle it. I hope it holds off until the twenty-sixth if possible. If not, we'll- Arthur." Steve knocked his brother's shoulder as they walked down the hallway to check over the sleigh. "I really need you to focus."

"I know. I'm sorry Steve. It's just…"

"I understand. I'm also really sorry. But millions of kids are counting on you and I know you wouldn't forgive yourself if you let them down." He gave a small nod, obviously still out of it. "You know what, go get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow and I can handle this."

"Thanks Steve," he whispered, walking back the way they came. Steve watched after him and sighed to himself. She had done what he had predicted if this happened: completely destroyed him. No one knew exactly what happened after he took her home on Thanksgiving but Steve could put a lot together by himself. He'd finally realized it and so had she. Only she had reacted in the opposite way, lashing out to keep those feelings at bay while Arthur has embraced him. This of course had ended with a broken heart. His brother had the biggest heart of all and now, now it just made Steve sad to even look at him.

Steve had the mind to fly down to Chicago and ask this Scrooge just what exactly she thought she was doing. But maybe it was better this way. Arthur hadn't visited her or mentioned her since. Hopefully he could recover and learn to love someone else. This was an unfortunate minor set-back. A set-back he had hoped wouldn't have happened. A set-back he wanted to punch, but those were his own demons.

He was growing more worried about Christmas by the minute though. His heart just wasn't in it and Steve couldn't blame him. His heart was currently under repair. That selfish… person hadn't just ruined the happiness of his brother but of every child in the entire world. There was nothing that could be done. Arthur needed more time and they didn't have it. He wished- he would have given anything to give it to him, but there was no other option.

Bryony was waiting for him. "We just finished final wrapping sir. The gifts are ready to go. Productivity rose twelve percent and sticky tape usage was down sixteen." Leave it to Bryony to be the only elf to keep things ahead of schedule.

"Excellent."

"I've also got my harness ready to go in case anything goes wrong and have already ordered for my first hot chocolate to be ready when we take off Christmas Eve. I got your message about earlier take-off." Due to the incoming storm, Steve had decided to be safe and push things back so they stood a fairer chance at beating it.

"You're going to have to take extra care of him this time."

"I know. Everyone's been talking about it. I'd like to wrap that girl up and never rip the paper open," she growled. "I hate to see him like that."

"I feel the exact same way. Try to distract him in Chicago. And my parents might convince him, but don't let him-"

"I'm on it. He's not doing it even if I have to tackle him. He's like raw cookie dough right now. He needs to be baked before he makes that kind of decision. And I don't want it to be her!"

"Thank you, Bryony. It may not be the best Christmas, but-"

"I actually might have an idea. Do you think we could shuffle the schedule? I think this calls for a very special first stop." She smiled and Steve quickly caught on.

"That is simply brilliant. That might be just what he need! I'll see that it's done." He started for the EVIE. "Oh, and no matter how much you want to Molly Scrooge is not to be wrapped. I'd better not hear of you sneaking off."

Bryony sighed. "Yes, sir," she answered, very disappointed.

**December 22****nd**** 10:32 P.M. Chicago Apartment**

As Molly climbed the stairs for another of those days she seemed to go through on auto-pilot, she noticed someone sitting outside her door. Her heart immedietely started pounding faster and her breath did the same. Then his head turned and it wasn't who she was expecting, but it made the moment even worse.

Michael rose to his feet. He was a good four-five inches taller than her with the same dark hair and eyes. All she could do was stare. She physically couldn't move. So Michael did was he always did, he made the first move. It was only when he put his arms around her that she realized she was crying.

She had been dreading this moment since she composed the letter on the flight back Thanksgiving. She had stuck it in the mail before she could change her mind- before everything fell apart. She had completely forgotten. She had pictured the anger, the disappointment, the hatred. But all she could see was someone who loved her. Her mind promptly started freaking out and she started to pull-

"Grow up Molly," was his reply as he pulled her closer. "We know your 'scarred' little brain freaks at the first sign that someone cares about you, but I'm not having any of it."

"I am scarred, thank you very much!"

"Oh, stop with the excuses. I flew away from England to be here with you, but I will not hesitate to fly back and spend it with my son and daughter."

"You-you have kids? I'm an aunt?" He nodded and she promptly covered her mouth with her hand as a smile broke through. "I'm an aunt."

"Molly, I know I should've contacted you, but I got scared. I got scared that you would hate me so much for what I put you through- even though it was for your own good. I was terrified that you didn't... love you older brother anymore. But then I grew older and realized I had to get over the fear. I had to grow up and stop making excuses about what Mom and Dad did to me. It was too easy to hide behind fear. It was hard to be brave, but I now have the most wonderful girl in the world and the two most beautiful children who ever existed. I could never find you, but the moment I got your letter I came here to say do your worst because I'm not scared of it." He opened his arms wide and she merely stared- taking it all in.

"I love you," she finally answered, ignoring every single one of her bodies responses. It was hard, so much harder than just running into her apartment, but maybe it was time for her to grow up too. She hugged him again. "I'm not mad in the slightest. I love you. I missed you."

"I love you too, Molly," he answered. Yet, even after all this her heart didn't really feel any better. Because this reunion was all courtesy of one person. A person she'd much rather forget altogether.

**December 23****rd**** 7:48 P.M. North Pole**

Arthur looked through the files as if possessed. He had to find it. He just had to. With success he pulled out the folder of one Abby Festivus and pulled out the page that contained her current address. He paused to read her letter to Santa- a Christmas adventure. Well, tomorrow she would be getting one.

As he went to exit he noticed the folder still sitting out in the open. It was like someone ripped a bandage right off him. He grabbed it and pulled open the first drawer, stuffing it in there. The letter was missing but who cared. He wanted no one to look at this stupid folder ever- he noticed the shredder in the corner and proceeded to run the folder through it. There, now that was taken care of.

He then realized how absurd that had been and quickly reigned himself in. There was a going off the deep end point and he was on the edge of that. It just… it still really hurt. It hurt him really bad. But he had to move on. Obviously his parents had known what was best for him all along. He knew now he was going to honor that.

Arthur was going to do what he should have done. He was going to wake Abby up with his sleigh, ask her to come with him, and bring her to the North Pole to marry him and be his Mrs. Claus. She would be happy and he wanted to make her happy because that was all he could do now.

Arthur was convinced he could never be happy again.

_Author's Note: Michael was never in the first draft, but after all your reaction I realized Molly needed more to spurn her down the path I had planned because she basically was a complete and total ... yeah. So I want to thank all of you for making this story even better and we'll see how this effects the road going forward. _


	13. Christmas Eve

Chapter 13: Christmas Eve

**December 24****th**** 9:43 P.M. North Pole**

Arthur looked in the mirror. Not much had changed since last year. The suit was still a little big on him and there wasn't a beard in sight. He placed the hat on his head and let out a deep sigh. Tonight was the big night. By tomorrow morning he was going to have a girl. His parents were beyond delighted; his mom insisting it was the best choice.

The take-off went on without a hitch, Steve directing from mission control. They were leaving early to beat the weather which seemed to be just on the horizon. He heard mumbling over the intercom about a reindeer being missing, but he hadn't had the heart to care. It was somehow solved and Bryony took her seat next to them as they left the hangar.

The ship stopped and he noticed Bryony ready her harness. "We're making a special stop," she said. He nodded as he was lowered in front of a house that was all too familiar to him. Bryony landed a moment later next to him, arms full of gifts. "Do you remember this place?"

"How could I not?" he answered, a smile appearing on his face for the first time in a month. "How old is she now?"

"She's twelve-wrote you a letter just the same as every other year. She wants a very special gift this year: for her baby brother to have a magical first Christmas." Arthur broke into a broad grin.

"I think we can make that happen." The two entered the house and Bryony handed him the gifts as he stuck them under the tree. When they were finished he silently crept up the stairs to see a much older Gwen asleep in her bed just like five years before. He had been so wrapped up in his own things that he had forgotten his job: to make Christmas special for every child. If anyone believed in him they did. And maybe that was all they needed.

He hugged Bryony as soon as they were back in the EVIE. "Thank you."

"Sometimes we all need a little reminder," she answered. "Shall we go to the next town and start making Christmas bright?"

"Let's go!" Arthur exclaimed, his purpose renewed and Christmas spirit just as present as before. Seeing Gwen made him happy. He could be happy. He would be happy. And now he had an entire world to make happy.

**December 24****th**** 10:19 P.M. Chicago Law Firm**

Molly looked at the clock on her phone and sighed. Any minute now she was expecting the other law firm to call so she could accept the job. Maybe a change of scenery would help things along. Meanwhile, she was in a stuffy conference room with her partners who were keeping a watchful eye on her. The orders were clear- she didn't get to go home until she finished the case. So Molly plugged away, a big stack of folders of previous cases next to her. Frustrated, she pulled one from the middle of the stack and flipped it open. This had to be from at least half a year ago.

Suddenly, her phone started blaring. She swore she had it on vibrate. Everyone looked at her annoyed as she reached to answer it, but something stopped her. For the first time she actually listened to the lyrics of the song. _Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special. _Someone special… one cleared his throat. She picked the phone up as she turned the documents pages.

And there it was right where she had left it. She looked down at the letter she had composed when she was just seven years old. Her eyes darted over it as a voice droned in her ear and her partners merely glared. _He insists it's pointless to write to you since you're not real but I know he has to be wrong. _She had been right. She had been more right as a seven year old. _You can do anything. _He could. He really could because he had the biggest heart Molly had ever witnessed. And finally she read it. _I believe in you Santa. _And it hit her right then and there why her heart was so empty. She had lied. She believed. She believed she loved Arthur Christmas with all her heart and she believed she had made a horrible wrong decision. But most of all she believed she could change her future because deep down she loved Christmas. And this year she was going to give her heart to someone special!

Molly Scrooge realized suddenly what her brother was talking about. No more blaming her name. No more blaiming her past. No more blaming Christmas. She had to grow up too. She had to stop letting this 'tragic past' keep her from what she wanted. She had to stop being scared of what could happen because she could end up with a happy life. She needed to get over herself.

"Forget it," she said to the voice in her ear and hung up the phone. She rose to her feet, sticking the letter in her coat pocket and putting her hat on.

"Where are you going?"

"I, gentlemen, am going to live at the North Pole. So I quit! I hate this job. I hate all of you. I hate Chicago. So I am going to the North Pole to find Santa Claus and beg on my hands and knees for him to take me back because I love Christmas. I do. I love Christmas. Don't let the last name Scrooge confuse you, because Scrooge I am not anymore! Or maybe I am, just at the end of the story. Anyway, I am going to the North Pole somehow to find Santa Claus because not only do I believe in him, I love him. I'm in love with Santa Claus! Isn't that great? Best part, he loves me too! I don't know how, but he does! And he wants me happy, so I am going to go be happy with Santa Claus. I am going to hug him and kiss him and do other stuff I shouldn't mention in front of my bosses. But hey! You're not my bosses anymore. Let's just say I'm going to show him a Merry Christmas! So have a good night!" She proceeded for the door. "Merry Christmas to you all! God bless us everyone!" She took a bow and then took off at a run. There was no time to lose.

**December 24****th**** 11:14 P.M.**

Here they were: Alaska. Arthur went to rise but Bryony stopped him. "It's a pretty small town. I'm sure the elves have this one."

"Bryony-"

"I'm not going to let you do it, Arthur. You're rushing into this because of what happened with Molly. But this is a mistake that I won't let you make because this one you can never take back. This is the one you have to live with forever."

"Please step aside."

"Okay, only if you can look me in the eye and tell me two things. Can you be happy with Abby Festivus?"

Arthur sighed. "I believe I can be happy with her." She sized him up for a moment.

"Unfortunately, you pass that one but this is the more important. Do you still love Molly?" He stared at her for a long time trying to come up with words when he merely fell back into his chair.

"Of course I still love her," he heard himself admit. Bryony nodded in satisfaction.

"You need time. There's always next Christmas if you still want her in another year. But you need to recover first because you deserve happiness just as much as anyone else- maybe even more so."

He smiled. "Well, we'll do that then. Let's go deliver some more presents!"

**December 24****th**** 11:55 P.M. Chicago Apartment**

"Molly, you can't be serious. Even if I bought this, which I don't by the way, you seriously think with the things you said he'll just forgive you?" Michael had been in disbelief when she burst through the door and claimed she had to go be with Santa Claus. She knew Steve would be pretty angry at her just telling someone- or a whole boardroom- but it had to be done.

Molly ran around her room like a crazy person throwing everything essential in a suitcase as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. She glanced down at her feet which were now adorned with the slippers Arthur had given her. She smiled just looking at them. God, how had she been so stupid and actually turned him down? Was she that petrified at being happy? She knew in her head what the obvious answer was, but that had changed. Arthur had shown her the true truth. She could be happy with him. She could get the happily ever after. Her life could be a romantic comedy and now was the time to rush to the airport before he got on the plane- figuratively of course. She was getting a happy ending.

"He has too."

"Why?"

"Because we belong together. Trust me, I'm terrified of going back there. I said some pretty mean things-"

"I sounds like you were a complete b-"

"I was! Okay! But I have to go back. He might not forgive me. I'm acknowledging it could happen. But if I don't try I'm going to spend the rest of my life wishing that moment had never happened but never having tried to fix it. So you can either go back home or you can come with me."

As she put on her coat and hat the obvious finally hit her as the adrenaline ran out: she had no clue how to get there. She couldn't call him. She couldn't just walk there. Michael had pulled on his coat and hat as well. "I'm not saying I believe you, but I'm not letting you run off when you're obviously having a psychotic episode."

She only had one choice. Molly climbed onto the roof with the full intention of camping out until the EVIE came, Michael right behind her. She'd find him or an elf somehow and get on the ship. From there it would be downhill. She sat on the ledge and just watched the night sky for any sign. She tried her best not to look down or she might just give up and she wasn't about to do that.

"Molly-"

"He'll come."

"It's been-"

"He'll come!"

Suddenly, a blur sent her tumbling off as it collided with her back. She screamed as she fell towards the pavement from a good four stories- squeezing her eyes shut. "MOLLY!" she heard Michael cry. He reached for her hand, but it was too late. Suddenly, she landed on something furry and warm who lowered her to the ground. It nuzzled her face and she instantly knew, eyes flying open.

"B-Bambi!" Sure enough, the reindeer stood before her. She tackled him in a tight hug. "I don't know how you knew buddy, but I'm so glad you came. Is Arthur here?" He just looked at her and she noticed he had no harness. "Oh no, you ran away to come to me." He nuzzled her hand. "You're a rogue reindeer." It didn't look like she was going to have a cozy ride. "Well, beggars can't be choosers I suppose." She took a deep breath and climbed onto his back. "Alright, can you take me back to the North Pole please?" He took off at a run and launched towards the sky. She just prayed he had enough of the Potash whatever it was to keep them up otherwise this was going to be a short flight.

Michael just stared as B-Bambi landed on the top of the building. "Come on, can't leave me to have a psychotic break all on my own," she smiled. He tentatively approached the reindeer and hopped onto it back behind her.

"This reindeer is going to take us to Santa Claus, isn't he? As in we're actually going to see Santa Claus."

"He prefers Arthur. And yes, we are." B-Bambi took off at a run and they were airborne again- shooting through the night sky. "Somehow I told you so doesn't seem to cover it!" she shouted behind her. She then noted how high they were.

Molly intended to spend all of this flight with her eyes shut tight, arms pinned around B-Bambi's neck.

She did.

**December 25****th**** 4:32 A.M. North Pole**

Steve had his eyes on the monitor of outside as the blizzard whipped around sending snow and hail everywhere. The EVIE was probably going to come out of this with quite a few dents, but as long as she made it home that was okay.

Bryony had called in to tell him everything went well. Arthur was back to his almost usual self and there was no one named Abby Festivus aboard. In fact, he had a perfect run this year- not a single accident or clumsy incident. Steve was beyond proud of his brother at that moment.

"They're coming in!" an elf shouted from the back. Steve returned his attention to the monitor to see the EVIE holding steady as she pulled into the hangar. Everyone burst into applause as it landed. Steve however couldn't help but note the door to the SPIRIT was open.

"Patch me through to Bryony," he ordered.

"Yes sir," Peter said, typing away at his HOHO. "I've got her."

"Put her up on screen." Steve nodded and a moment later Bryony occupied the huge screen before all the elves. "Bryony, what-"

"It was the storm sir. One of the elves, they fell through a drop ring about half a mile back. Arthur… he…" Steve frowned. He had an idea of what Arthur did- what Arthur would do.

"Bryony, I need you to talk to me."

"He ran out before I could stop him and took off with two reindeer in the SPIRIT. We haven't seen them since. Sir, it's really bad out there."

Steve nodded, his mind already going. The screen returned to one of the storm. "I want every surveillance camera up there in case someone spots them. Everyone keep an eye out. Peter, what's the temperature?"

"It's about negative twelve sir with wind speed."

"Blast! That doesn't give him a lot of time."

"I see something," an elf shouted, pointing. Sure enough, dark blobs were visible in one of the cameras.

"Send out a crew. They might need help." A group of elves ran out to the blobs as a voice crinkled over the intercom.

"Sir, it's only the reindeer- both of them. The sleigh is nowhere in sight and now devoid of mode of transportation."


	14. Voices

Chapter 14: Voices

**December 25****th**** 4:46 A.M. North Pole**

Steve was pacing back and forth as the elves continued to stare at the monitors. They couldn't send a search party because they would only get lost and then they'd be even more men down. Arthur would have to be manually moving the sleigh or else abandon it altogether. He didn't stand much of a chance either way. He considered calling his parents who were asleep but couldn't bring himself to have them or himself prepare for the worst yet.

"I want Communications up and running with that sled."

"Our reports say outgoing is fine but the incoming device has been compromised. You can talk to him but he won't be able to talk back." Steve nodded and a podium was wheeled in with a microphone. Steve clicked a red button which began to glow.

"Arthur, it's Steve. I know you're in a poor situation but you need to keep fighting. You just have to make it to any door and we will get you. I promise. Don't give up on me or all those kids who need you for another seventy-five years. Just keep going. I believe in you." He clicked the button again, struggling to keep all his emotions under check. The last thing Arthur needed was for his calm and stoic brother to lose it on him. The elves from the EVIE started flooding in, peeling their eyes to the screen as well. Snow knocked some of the signals out and Steve groaned. This couldn't get any worse.

"Arthur!" a voice rang out from the top of the stairs. Steve instantly froze at the voice. He heard footsteps run down the stairs and come to a squeaky halt as the voice crashed into the back of him. "I'm sorry. These are really slippery on ice." He had to take a moment before turning and seeing it was indeed Molly Scrooge. "Steve, is everything alright?" Behind her was another person, a boy who looked older and had a very strong resemblence. The brother, it had to be. And if he was here- she'd told him. Great, this evening couldn't get any better.

"How did you-"

"B-Bambi came to my apartment. We rode him here- we just beat the storm. We've been wandering for the past hour trying to find somebody. This place is enormous. So then I followed the elves when I saw them come in. Where's Arthur? I have to-"

"Please remove her from the premises," Steve ordered, detached. A bunch of elves who had figured out her identity grabbed her by the arms and started dragging her towards the stairs.

"Wait. Let go of me. What's going on? Steve? Steve!" He turned his back to her.

"What's happening is my baby brother is trapped out in a storm without any way of getting back, and right now you are in my way just like I warned you. And like I said, things aren't in my way for long."

"Steve, you can just-"

"I can't just show you the door. Well, that's what I understand you did to him. Do you have any clue what these past few weeks have been like for him?"

"I'm sorr-"

"I'm not in the mood to hear it." The brother came to stand next to him. "You-"

"No, I totally see where you're coming from. But some of your cameras are being thrown out by the storm. I can fix them- I'm real good with that sort of stuff." Steve looked him over. "If it was this guy saying those things to my sister I'd be the exact same way. I'm just trying to help you get your brother back, because I understand that too." Steve continued examining this Scrooge sibling before finally giving a nod of approval. He extended his hand. "I'm Michael Scrooge."

Steve returned it. "Steve Christmas."

"It's going to be alright."

"I hope so."

**December 25****th**** 5:03 A.M. North Pole**

Molly's slippers slid across the ice as the elves continued to drag her back even as she fought. She couldn't believe this- Michael was acting all buddy buddy with the guy who was physically removing her from the North Pole. So much for sibling loyalty! But she had not flown all this way on a psychotic reindeer to just be shoved aside like this. She saw where Steve and Michael were coming from and deep down she deserved it. But if Arthur was in trouble, now was not the time.

"Steve, let me talk to him! Please! Let me talk to him!" He wasn't even acknowledging her anymore. It was like when Arthur tried to convince her he was Santa Claus- a brick wall. He had warned her and she has obviously fulfilled that prophecy. How could she get him to change his mind?

She knew it was crazy. It was all she had. 'The best way to spread Christmas cheer' as that Will Ferrell movie had said. It was completely stupid. But she had to try. Molly made one final lunge for her slippers and the music started echoing through the enormous Mission Control. "_You'd better watch out. You better not cry. You'd better not pout. I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to town._" She was far from the best singer but she put her heart in every note. All the elves were staring and they stopped pulling her. "_He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake._" The elf, Bryony, walked over to Steve and whispered to him. Michael was merely watching her, very confused by his sister's seemingly insane reaction. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Steve nodded at Bryony.

"Let her go." The elves backed off and she ran to him. "Why did you come here?"

"I came here to grow up and be happy." She felt her eyes swim with tears. "You have to let me talk to him. He needs to know I came."

"Why is it so important he know?"

"He needs to know I came to make him happy too." Molly did the opposite if what she'd done her entire life- let every emotion show through her eyes. She destroyed the wall and just showed Steve everything through her eyes. Finally, he gestured towards the microphone. Michael was busy at the controls, slowly bringing monitors back up on the screen.

"Click the button and talk. He can't answer." She nodded and walked up to the podium, fiddling with the buttons on her coat. She removed her hat and took a large deep breath- pushing the button. The red light came on and she forced the lump in her throat to disappear as she began.

"Art-Arthur it's me. It's Molly. I really hope you can hear me right now, but I'm just going to keep talking." She cleared her throat, all eyes locked on her as her voice steadily grew stronger. "I'm here. I'm standing beside your brother right now at the North Pole in my slippers. I-I quit my job, turned down the promotion, packed a bag, and flew here on a very bad flyer of a reindeer. I came to you. I came for you.

"I said some unforgiveable things the last time you saw me- despicable horrible things that broke you heart right in front of me." Tears came to her eyes at the memory. "It broke my heart too. I've been miserable even though I probably shouldn't complain. I am so sorry for what I said. I am so, so sorry.

"But I'm even sorrier for lying to you. I promised to tell you the truth and I didn't. I said I wasn't scared- but I was petrified. So many people have hurt me that I couldn't- it was so easy to open up to you and it terrified me. It would have been so easy so I freaked out. But you would never hurt me in any way and it's like that song you put on my phone. The first guy gives her heart away, but then she gives it to someone special and he takes care of it.

"I lied when I said I didn't love you. I love you with my entire heart and soul and everything I have. I love you and I know this is the real love because I cannot picture a moment worth living if you're not part of my life. So that also means I lied when I said you couldn't make me happy. You make me the happiest girl on Christmas and every other day of the year. I believe in Christmas because you are Christmas. You are what makes it so magical and now that I've found it I can never live without you. I don't want to live without you. That's how I know I love you.

"But most importantly, I lied when I said I didn't believe in you." She pulled the letter out of her pocket and smiled. "'I believe in you Santa.' I was so much smarter when I was seven, you know. I stopped for so long." She couldn't stop the tears now and didn't want to. "I was lonely for so long but then you were stuck in those lights. You made me laugh. You held me when I cried. You made me believe again like I did when I was a kid. I can never thank you enough for that. So you need to get back here so I can spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Because I'm not scared of life with you. I'm petrified of life without you." She looked at the letter again. "'I believe in you Santa.' I will always believe in you with all my heart Arthur. That… is the truth." She felt her hand fall on the button and the light was gone.

She slowly went to her knees sobbing. Michael pulled her up and hugged her as she just cried. He brought the final screen up. She had been too late. He was-

"Look!" an elf shouted. Her eyes flew to the screen Michael had just pulled up. "Over there! I see red!" Sure enough, she could see it too! Her heart literally jumped out of her chest.

"Send out a team to help him!" Steve ordered. A swarm of elves were soon out and pushing the sleigh through the door. Molly didn't waste a beat. She was running up the stairs.

"Molly!" She turned to see Steve staring at her. She ran up to him.

"Listen, I know I screwed up! But I am seeing him, so don't-!"

"This way's faster," Michael cut in, "he said." He looked at Steve a long moment. "Now it's you brother's turn to make the decisions. Either he forgives her or he doesn't. But you can't tell me she hasn't understood what she did to him." The two stared at one another before Steve moved aside.

Molly didn't waste a second taking off, the entire North Pole behind her.

**December 25****th**** 6:18 A.M. North Pole**

Arthur was bruised, bleeding, and exhausted. He wanted to just pass out from the pain. But he knew he wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't see her first. He had to know that voice wasn't just an illusion. He had to know.

He climbed out of the sled as the other elves closed the door behind him and helped the elf, Phil, out of the sleigh. He was worse for wear from the fall out of EVIE. His leg was begging him to fall to the floor, but he tried to say upright- gripping the sleigh for dear life.

The door was thrown open and Steve emerged. He managed a weak wave as his brother hugged him. He then moved aside and she slid into view. Her hair was black and shorter, but it just made her more beautiful than before. She did even have the slippers on. They locked eyes for a long moment before she ran and practically jumped in his arms.

Then everything went back.


	15. Believe

Chapter 15: Believe

**December 25th 10:26 A.M. North Pole**

Michael stood against the wall looking off into space and just imagining Gwen's face if her told her all about this. His little girl loved Christmas more than anything. But Steve had made it clear that him knowing was something that could be lived with, but no one else could be let in on the secret. In retrospect, he was taking this all rather well. He hadn't imagined this when he finally got up the nerve to visit his sister.

Speaking of, she was walking toward him- tears pouring down her eyes. "They won't let me in to see him. They re-started his heart and he's unconscious but his parents won't let me in there." He gently grasped her shoulders and looked her in the eyes for a moment. "You're right, babbling like a baboon isn't going to help my case any." She wiped her eyes and sighed.

"Let's try talking to them. You should be there." He gently guided his siter to the closed door of Arthur's room and knocked gently. He stepped in with Molly almost hiding behind him. Steve was on one side of the bed with his phone and his parents were on the other. The second the two of them caught sight of Molly their expressions turned to ice.

"Before you say anything," Michael started, hand protectively going in front of his sister, "Let me tell you about the girl I knew when I was eighteen." He saw her eyes bug out, but he gave her a look to trust him. "She was flighty, in trouble, scarred, and just about as naughty list as you could get." His parents raised their eyebrows but he kept going. "I haven't seen her since and now I see who my sister has become both over time and through your son. She is compassionate, truthful, and so full of spirit and belief that when I look at her I see her when she was seven all over again. She loves your son and it is his choice what he wants to do with that love. I know how hurt he was but you cannot look into her eyes and honestly tell me she doesn't love him and needs to be here. She may be Molly Scrooge, but she is an amazing woman who made a mistake that she's hurting herself for. She doesn't need your condemnation as well. Please... give her a chance."

He was met by blank stares so he took the opportunity to gently lead Molly over to the chair next to Steve and she took a seat. "The reindeer are ready to take you home now that the storm's passed," Steve told him. Molly's head jerked.

"Molly, I have to go spen Christmas with my family. But I'm here for you and I'm never going away again." He pulled her in for a tight hug. "I love you so much. And you did tell me so."

"I love you too." He pulled back and stared at her for a moment. "Call me?" He took her hand and nodded, causing the smallest smile to appear. With that, Michael rose and exited. He really hoped everything worked out for Molly. He really did.

He'd have to visit soon. That there was no negotiating.

**December 26****th**** 10:26 A.M. North Pole**

"Molly, you need to stop pacing. He'll wake up when he's ready," Steve commented from his seat. Molly merely shot him a look and kept walking. Arthur's mom and dad sat on the other side if the bed where their son was currently unconscious.

She walked to his side and looked at him. His face was bruised and scratched from the hail and his heart had literally stopped from the cold when he'd collapsed in her arms. The elf had said when the reindeer broke loose he had physically tried to push the sleigh back to the base- leaving his coat around the elf so he could keep warm. He had slipped and managed to injure his leg pretty bad in the process. The doctor elves (apparently they existed) had promised he would be alright. He would wake up when he had recovered enough. They'd all have to be patient. Her patience was wearing thin though.

She then noticed his mother looking something over. "What do you have there?" The two of them hadn't spoken since her brother had made his decleration. Steve had been trying to keep her calm, but his parents had been silent. She knew she had to start again somewhere. It would break Arthur's heart if she couldn't get along with his parents.

"Oh, it's a treaty I'm looking over." She paused a moment. "You want to join me. You should probably start becoming comfortable with this stuff. It's a lot of work to hold the North Pole together but... I have a feeling you're going to be even better than I was." She noticed Steve let a satisfied smile appear on his face.

"That would be great." She took a seat next to her and looked her in the eye. "Thank you Mrs. Claus."

"I'm not that anymore. Soon enough though, I think you're going to be." A very tiny part of her went into survival mode but a larger part caused her to break out into a huge smile.

"I hope so."

**December 28****th**** 10:36 A.M. North Pole**

Arthur ached all over. Once a wave of pain and grogginess subsided he slowly opened his eyes. He was in his room all warm and cozy in his bed. Moments started coming back to him: Gwen, delivering all the gifts, the elf falling out, the snow, the hail, the wind, the cold, and the most important one- her voice coming in slow and steady saying the most amazing things he'd ever heard. She kept him going.

He heard a sigh and turned his head to see her curled up in an armchair, asleep. She- she must have been here the entire time. Her words kept echoing through his head. She looked even prettier than before in a pair of jean with a huge Christmas sweater that had to have come from his closet. He felt his heart skip a beat just looking at her. She loved him. She believed in him. She was here.

Her eyes opened and took a second to register that he was awake, but when they did she practically leapt out of the chair. She jumped on top of him and pulled him in for a hug. It hurt but the moment far outweighed the pain. "Molly, you're kind of…"

She shifted back so her knees were on either side of him, hovering at eye level. She looked at him for a moment before grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a full on kiss. There were fireworks going off in his brain. His train of thought de-railed as her hands locked behind his neck and she leaned in even more. Yeah, he was pretty sure he was Jell-O right now.

She finally pulled back and both of them were blushing furiously. "Sorry, that was… I just… you must want your family. I sent them to breakfast, but-" he grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving.

"You're fine. I want you here. I always will want you here."

"And I'm always going to be here. I'm so sorry for-"

Arthur cut her off before searching his brain to find the right words. "Molly... we both... what I'm trying to say is...my hand belongs in you hand," he smiled. He took her hand. She almost sighed in relief. She always got what he was trying to say. Then the perfect words finally came. "I forgive you. I love you. I heard every word and you... you saved my life."

"I love you too!" And she kissed him again, only stopping when they both needed oxygen. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He could only nod. "I meant every word. I don't want to live without you."

"That's great because I feel the exact same way." He paused and smiled at her like a complete idiot. She just smiled back, radiant as ever. "I like your slippers."

"I do too. They sing, you know." She reached down and pushed the button and started to sing along. "Silent night," Arthur joined in, "Holy night." They both faltered on the next lyrics and started laughing.

**December 25th 6:39 A.M. **

Arthur couldn't help but laugh when he found Molly passed out in his bed when he finally got through discussing how this year went even better than the last. He had noticed her absence but was confused when she wasn't in her own room. He took a seat next to her and she slowly woke up. "I'm sorry. I slept through it, didn't I?"

"Ah, you're fine. The elves missed seeing you though." Ever since she had used her lawyer skills to bring the elf union a daily cookie break Arthur swore she was more popular than he was.

"I swore to myself- ten minute nap." She sat up and leaned against him. "How'd it go?"

"Perfect. Your brother left this next to the milk and cookies," he said, handing her a Christmas card of her niece and nephew. "He wants you to visit sometime this month."

"Great- I do have all of January off. So... what did Santa get me for Christmas this year?" He yawned as he tried to answer and she rose. "Oh, you must be exhausted. I'll let you rest and go help your mom with Christmas dinner." She leaned in for one long kiss that like usual turned Arthur's brain to a jelly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She started out when he noticed a paper on her night stand. He saw it was her letter. "You know," he called, making her turn and see him reading the letter over, "if I remember correctly you have two wishes in that letter." She looked at him confused. "I can't grant the first unfortunately." She grabbed the letter and started reading frantically, only to stop and look at him. "Since you hate the last name Scrooge so much, how does Molly Christmas sound?"

"It sounds like the greatest gift Santa could ever give me." She kissed him again. "When did you get so smooth?"

"It was always locked up there somewhere. You just bring it out of me like I do with you." She laughed in agreement before leaning in a placing her head against his. He could see it now- a beyond happy life with a Mrs. Claus he loved. They'd make Christmas special for decades, her brother would be at their wedding, , they'd drink hot chocolate together, maybe one time his klutziness would put him out of commission and she's have be Santa for a year (another story for another time), and then out of their five kids their middle girl would become the first female Santa Claus (also another story for another time). They would make everyone happy together. It would be perfect.

She seemed to read his mind. "This is the part of the romantic comedy where we live happily ever after," she whispered.

They did.

_I have to thank all of the beyond amazing fans of this story for each and every review. You were all so loving and open and opinionated and I loved every second of it. I was also considering another story since I think there's a lot more between these two- maybe a series of one-shots about some moments with the Christmases. Let me know it that's worth pursuing. I'll let you know when I do. Thank you again and I hope everyone had a wonderful, magical, safe holiday. Thank you._


End file.
